Be With You
by hyoka hinaru
Summary: Kalian semua pasti pernah memiliki seseorang yang kalian sukai secara diam-diam. Akupun begitu. Orang itulah yang mengajarkan padaku apa itu 'Hal kecil yang disebut cinta'. CHAPTER 5 UPDATE.
1. Like Him

**~OHAYOU MINA~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyo kembali lagi meramaikan dunia fanfiction dengan fic multichap**(lagi)**. Kali ini masih tetap dengan pair yang sama. Pairing kesukaan Hyo. "NaruHina" yeeeeeey….**

**Sebelumnya Hyo mau nanya. Kalian tau gak film Thailand yang judul nya 'Litlle thing called love' ?**

**Bagi para senpai yang tau pasti bakal sadar kalo second fic Hyo ini bakal mirip ama cerita itu. Karena emang Hyo ngambil dari cerita itu ko. **(Author ga modal ide). **Tapi ini versi NaruHina nya.** **Paling ada cerita yang Hyo ubah dikit. **(dikit banget)

**Film nya bagus banget lo para senpai. Tapi mungkin Fic Hyo ini ga bakal sebagus ceritanya karena Hyo bukan lah Author master yang pinter bikin kata-kata. **

**Ah sudahlah. Sebelum nya.**

**Discklaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto **(Pengarang 'Litlle thing called love' perlu disebutin ga? Tapi Hyo gatau namanya).

**Warning : Au, Typo(s), OOC**(I think)**, EYD yang berantakan, dan warning-warning lain nya.**

**Sumarry : Kalian semua pasti pernah memiliki seseorang yang kalian sukai secara diam-diam. Akupun begitu. Orang itulah yang mengajarkan padaku apa itu 'Hal kecil yang disebut cinta'.**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Okay, Lets read my second fic…**

_Hyoka Hinaru Present_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Be with you**

…

Gadis itu, tak bisa masuk dalam kategori gadis cantik. Tak percaya? Coba perhatikan penampilan nya.

Kulit nya yang berwarna gelap, rambut indigo pendek berpponi, model seperti itu sudah ketinggalan jaman. Lalu penampilan nya diperburuk dengan sebuah kaca mata yang kebesaran.

Buruk? Memeang. Tapi setiap orang memiliki kelebihan bukan? Begitu pula gadis ini. Jika kita perhatikan dengan seksama, gadis indigo itu memiliki senyum yang manis.

Hinata. Nama gadis itu. Kini sedang terpaku dibalik jendela sebuah kafe menatapi seorang pemuda diatas motor nya yang sedang berhenti karena lampu lalu-lintas dihadapan pemuda itu saat ini berwarna merah.

Manik lavender yang terhalang kacamata tebal itu tak bosan-bosan nya memandangi pemuda diatas motor tadi. Kedua belah tangan-nya ditangkupkan pada dagu menahan berat kepala nya dengan sikut yang bersentuhan langsung pada meja makan kafe didepan nya.

"Naruto-_senpai" _Bisik gadis itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri, entahlah. Mungkin karena memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh atau memang otak nya yang bermasalah.

"HAYO… jangan melamun". Suara itu, bukan. Teriakan itu tepat disamping telinga Hinata. Cukup meengagetkan, malah sebenarnya sangat mengagetkan sehingga membuat Hinata gelagapan.

Suara itu milik teman-teman nya. Ino, Tenten, dan Temari secara bersamaan.

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia hanya berani menundukan wajah menyembunyikan rona merah yang tentu saja saat ini menghiasi pipi _chubi_ nya.

Temari mengarahkan pandangan nya keluar jendela tepat menuju arah pandang Hinata sebelum nya.

"Ah, kau ini. Pantas saja melamun". Kata Temari

"Ada apa sih?". Kali ini gadis bercepol dua yang bicara. Atau lebih tepat nya bertanya.

"Liat tuh". Temari memaju-kan dagu nya kedepan. Tepat nya ke arah pandang Hinata sebelum nya.

"Ciyeeee". Suara itu milik gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang dikuncir satu diatas.

"Kau memperhatikan Naruto-_senpai _ya?" Gadis bercepol itu bertanya lagi.

"Bodoh, memang nya siapa lagi?" Sahut Temari.

"Ah, tapi sayang Naruto_-senpai_ tidak melihat kesini ya. Emmm, bagaimana kalau…" Ino menggantungkan kalimat nya sambil melirik dengan tatapan nakal kearah teman-teman nya-minus Hinata-.

"Kyaaaaaaaa". Pekikan itu milik Hinata.

Bagimana tidak kaget? Tiba-tiba saja tangan teman-teman nya secara paksa menangkat wajah nya danmelepas kacamata nya.

Pipi _chubi_ milik Hinata di apit oleh tangan-tangan Temari,Ino dan Tenten secara paksa menghadapkan wajah nya kearah luar dari balik jendela kaca.

"Naruto-_senpai_… liat kesini".

"Liat Naruto-_senpai_. Dia cantik kan?"

""Naruto-_senpai_… dari tadi dia memperhatikan mu lo".

Teriakkan itu milik Ino, Temari dan Tenten yang masih berusaha menahan posisi wajah Hinata menatap keluar jendela kaca. Hinata tentu saja berontak diperlakukan begitu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia kalah jumlah.

Percuma mereka berteriak, karena nampak nya pemuda yang mereka panggil sudah berlalu karena lampu lalu-lintas dihadapan nya kini kembali berwarna hijau.

"Yaaaah, dia tidak melihat kesini". Keluh Ino.

"Ka-kalian ini apa-apaan sih". Hinata mulai angkat bicara sambil memasangkan kembali kacamata-nya yang baru saja berhasil direbut nya dari Tenten.

"Hei, kami kan hanya ingin membantu mu".

"I-itu tidak perlu".

"Huh, sayang sekali ya". Sahut Temari sambil menyeruput segelas _lemon-tea_.

"A-aku ingin pulang". Hinata langsung berdiri lalu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ketiga teman dekat nya itu.

"Hei Hinata, tunggu kami". Sahut Temari, Ino dan Tenten berbarengan, lalu berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Hinata.

**RnR Please**

Hinata dan teman-teman nya adalah siswa kelas 1SMP di Konoha gakuen.

Konoha gakuenadalah sebuah sekolah besar yang terdapat pelajar SMP dan SMA dalam satu sekolah.

Hinata menyukai kaka kelas nya, Naruto Namikaze yang saat ini menjadi siswa kelas 1SMA di Konoha High School sejak pandangan pertama. Tidak heran memang. Karena banyak gadis di Konoha High School yang menggilai Naruto. Hal ini dikarenakan fisik nya yang menurut para gadis errr…sempurna.

Wajah nya yang tampan, mata nya yang senada dengan indah nya biru smudera, rambut pirang yang acak-acakan namun menimbulkan kesan keren dan juga tiga buah garis pada masing-masing pipi berkulit tan-nya yang membuat seorang Naruto Namikaze terlihat lebih manis. Belum lagi sifat nya yang sangat ramah dan murah senyum terhadap siapapun. Siapa yang tidak tertarik? Tapi, Naruto memiliki sifat yang agak jahil jika bersama dengan teman-teman nya.

**RnR Please**

**Hinata's Pov…**

Rumah ku hampir sampai, sekarang aku berjalan kaki pulang sendirian menuju rumahku karena Ino, Temari dan Tenten beda arah dengan ku. Aku merasa bosan, sangat menyebalkan jika berjalan kaki sendirian seperti ini.

Ku rogoh saku jaket ku mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bsia mengurangi rasa bosan ku. Ya, benda itu kutemukan. Benda berwarna putih dan dentuk nya panjang seperti tali. Ujung nya tertancap pada ponsel ku dan ujung satu nya bercabang dua. Pada masing-masing ujung berbentuk bundar.

'_Bruuukkk'_

Saat aku ingin menyumpal kuping ku dengan benda tadi. Tiba-tiba seseorang jatuh dari atas tepat kehadapan ku.

Oh tidak, aku mengenali wajah itu. Apa dia malaikat? Ah, bukan. Tapi dimataku dia adalah seorang malaikat yang sengaja dijatuhkan tuhan dari surge untuk menemaniku. Sepertinya aku mulai berhayal lagi. Baiklah lupakan.

Sosok itu terduduk dihadapan ku. Sepertinya ia kesakitan. Tapi dia tetap menahan imej nya. Kurasa.

Sebenar nya aku ingin menolong. Paling tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Tapi ada dua hal yang membuat ku tak bias melakukan nya.

Pertama. Orang itu Naruto-_senpai_. Untuk mempertahankan kesadaranku dihadapan nya saja sudah membuatku panas dingin. Apalagi untuk membantunya berdiri? Kurasa itu sangat sulit. Untuk ku tentunya.

Kedua. Walaupun aku berani mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri, tapi sepertinya Naruto-_Senpai_ tak akan meraih tangan ku karna kulihat tangan nya kini sudah penuh. Tangan kanan nya menggendong seekor anak kucing dan tangan kiri nya membawa beberapa buah mangga yang masih nempel pada ranting dan daun. Eh, mangga?

Kemudian kualihkan pandanganku perlahan keatas. Benar saja, ternyata saat ini aku sedang berdiri tepat dibawah pohon mangga. Ternyata Naruto_-Senpai_ bukan nya jatuh dari langit, tapi jatuh dari pohon mangga.

Naruto_-Senpai _perlahan menangkat tubuh nya berusaha berdiri. Tanpa mempedulikan ku, Naruto-_Senpai_ mendekat kearah seekor kucing yang memiliki warna bulu sama dengan kucing yang saat ini digendong nya namun kucing itu memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar dari anak kucing yang saat ini Naruto_-Senpai_ gendong.

Pelan-pelan Naruto_-Senpai berjongkok dan_ meletakkan anak kucing yang tadi digendong nya kesamping kucing yang menurut ku adalah induk dari anak kucing yang digendong itu.

Manik indigo milik ku tak bosan-bosan nya menatap Naruto-_Senpai_. Betapa baik nya ia. Sungguh seperti malaikat dimataku.

Setelah mengelus lembut kedua kucing itu, Naruto-_Senpai_ perlahan bangkit dan memalingkan tubuh nya ke arah aku berdiri. Sepertinya dia memperhatikan ku. Ah, mana mungkin Naruto-_Senpai_ sudi memperhatikan gadis buruk rupa sepertiku.

Kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah. Kurasa langkah nya menuju kearah ku. Tapi aku tetap berusaha mengelak. Naruto-_Senpai_ tidak mungkin memperhatikan ku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menghindar.Tapi tubuh sialan ini malah membatu.

Naruto-_Senpai_ sudah semakin dekat saja dengan ku. Pikiran ku tentang '_Naruto-senpai Tak mungkin memperhatikan ku'_ langsung buyar saat kudapati kini jarak nya berdiri hanya sekitar dua langkah didepanku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Mau mangga?" Naruto-_Senpai_ mengarahkan sebagian mangga yang tadi dipetik nya saat menolong kucing diatas pohon kepadaku.

Kata-kata itu yang kudengar darinya. Ini pertama kali nya dia bicara padaku. Kau tau, aku sangat bahagia. Mungkin ini hal sepele. Tapi menurut ku ini hal yang paling berharga.

Aku tak berani menjawab. Kupaksakan menarik sudut bibir ku ini agar terlihat sebuah senyuman disana. Namun tanpa mengarahkan pandangan ku padanya. Saat ini aku hanya berani menunduk.

Aku berusaha mengangkat tanganku untuk meraih apa yang Naruto-_Senpai_ berikan padaku.

Usai memberikan senyum seperti biasa. Naruto_-Senpai_ berbalik arah dan dengan langkah yang pincang meninggalkan ku. Sebenarnya aku ingin berterimakasih, tapi bibir ku terasa kelu.

Kenapa selalu begini. Kenapa aku tak pernah berdaya jika ada dia.

"Kau mau mangga?". Lagi, kata-kata itu terdengar lagi. Tapi kali ini kata-kata itu bykan untuk ku.

Kali ini Naruto-_Senpai_ memberikan sebagian mangga yang dipetik nya tadi pada seorang gadis yang cantik. Gadis itu memiliki rambut yang panjang berponi berwarna pirang pucat. Mata violet nya begitu indah. Jika dibandingkan dengan ku. Ah, sepertinya tidak sepadan.

Kulihat gadis itu tersipu malu dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto-_Senpai_. Apa dia juga menyukai Naruto_-senpai?_ Ah, memang nya siapa gadis yang tidak tertarik dengan Narruto_-senpai._

Sakit sekali melihat nya. Tadinya aku baru saja terbang tinggi. Tinggi sekali. Tapi kenapa Naruto-_Senpai_ juga memberikan mangga pada gadis itu.

Kulanjutkan langkah ku yang tertunda. Dengan gontai ku seret kaki ku menuju rumah yang jarak nya kini hanya beberapa blok saja.

**RnR Please**

**~Normal pov…**

"Aku pulang". Gadis berponi itu menyapa saat memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana yang bernuansa jepang klasik.

"Selamat datang Hinata". Wanita paruh baya membalas sapaan nya.

"Nee-_chan_, tadi ayah kirim surat". Kali ini giliran seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin berumur 12tahun berlari kecil kearah gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu.

"Benarkah? Ayah bilang apa?"

"Nih, nee-_chan_ baca aja sendiri. Ayah juga kirim foto nya di Amerika". Gadis kecil tadi menunjukan sebuah surat.

Hinata memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang tertulis pada secarik kertas itu.

_Bagaimana kabar kalian semua istriku dan anak-anakku? _

_Semoga kalian baik-baik saja ya. Ayah disini sangat merindukan kalian, tapi sayang nya ayah tak bisa pulang bulan ini. Maaf jika ayah mengecewakan kalian semua. Padahal ayah sudah berjanji. Tapi ayah hara_p _kalian semua bisa mengerti akan kesibukan ayah disini. _

_Untuk Hinata dan Hanabi. Sebagai gantinya, ayah berjanji akan mengirimkan tiket ke Amerika, namun itu hanya jika diantara kalian yang mendapatkan peringkat pertama disekolah._

_Maka dari itu, berusahalah. _

_Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin ayah sampaikan. Sekali lagi ayah minta maaf karena tak bisa pulang sesuai janji ayah. _

_Semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana._

_Salam hangat penuh cinta_

_Hyuuga Hiashi._

"Apa ini benar bu?". Pertanyaan itu ditujukan oleh Hinata pada wanita paruh baya disamping nya.

"Ayah mu tak pernah berbohong kan". Wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Hinata itu menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah. Aku pasti bisa meraih peringkat pertama disekolah. Ayah tunggu aku". Hinata memandang penuh semangat pada foto yang dikirimkan oleh ayah nya.

Dalam foto itu terdapat gambar seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempol kanan nya. Lelaki itu bedriri didepan patung yang sangat besar. Patung itu dikenal banyak orang dengan nama liberti.

"Juara satu dari belakang maksudnya". Suara Hanabi barusan benar-benar membuat semangat hinata yang tadi menggebu-gebu menjadi runtuh.

**RnR Please**

**Ruang kelas VII B**(Kelas Hinata, Ino, Temari dan Tenten)…

"Pada kata _inspiration_, huruf 'a' dibaca menjadi 'e' dan pada huruf 't' dibaca 's'. jadi, cara membacanya adalah _'inspiresion'". _Suara itu, setengah berteriak milik seorang wanita yang mungkin berumur sekitar 27 tahunan sedang menerangkan didepan kelas. Panggil saja Anko_-sensei_

"psssst, Hinata" Ino yang letak duduk nya berada diseberang bangku Hinata, berbisik sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Hinata.

"E-eh, i-ini apa?"

"Baca"

Hinata mengarahkan pandangan nya pada kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Ino. Kertas itu masih terlipat, sehingga Hinata perlu membuka lipatan itu dulu sebelum membaca tulisan apa yang tertera pada secarik kertas misterius itu.

_Nama : Naruto Namikaze_

_Kelas: XD_

_Umur: 16 thn_

_Tinggi badan : XXX cm_

_Berat Badan : XXX Kg_

_B'day: 10 Oktober _

_Gol darah : O_

_Nama Ayah : Minato Namikaze_

_Nama Ibu: Uzumaki Khusina(katanya ga mau ganti marga jadi Namikaze)_

_No sepatu: 42_

_Hoby: Menjahili teman_

'_Ba-bagaimana Ino bias mendapatkan data-data tentang Naruto-senpai'. _Batin Hinata yang saat ini sukses membulatkan mata nya sempurna.

Hinata menarik nafas perlahan. Lalu melanjutkan bacaan nya.

_Catatan: Mending kamu menjauhi Naruto-senpai, kudengar dia tidak tertarik dengan siapapun disekolah ini. Dia tidak pernah pacaran. Selain itu, Naruto-senpai juga tergolong siswa yang nakal. Dia sering dihukum karena mengerjai teman-teman nya. Bahkan ku dengar ada dua orang siswi dikeluarkan dari _

Kata-kata terakhir itu berlawanan terbalik dengan isi kepala Hinata. Bergegas ia meraih bolpoin nya dan menuliskan beberapa kata dibawah catatan Ino tadi.

Merasa apa yyang ditulis nya sudah cuku. Hinata mengembalikan kertas itu pada Ino. Dengan cara mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan Anko-_Sensei_ tentunya.

_Itu tidak mungkin. Naruto-senpai itu orang baik._

Ino menatap tak percaya pada Hinata, tapi Hinata sudah tidak lagi memperhatikan nya karena saat ini Hinata begitu serius menangkap penjelasan dari Anko-_Sensei _guru bahasa Inggris mereka. Dan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris adalah pelajaran yang paling disukai Hinata.

**Saat itu dikantin…**

"Bi, tolong jus tomat nya empat". Suara lembut itu milik seorang gadis berkacamata yang kita kenal bernama Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata sedang mengantri didepan warung kantin. Bukan hanya Hinata, dibelakang nya juga terdapat beberapa siswa yang berjejer rapi menunggu giliran untuk memesan termasuk Temari, Tenten dan Ino yang saat ini tepat dibelakang Hinata. Aneh? Menurut ku tidak, konoha gakuen memang mewajibkan siswa nya untuk tertib. Bahkan saat membeli makanan ataupun minuman dikantin.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda di ikuti kedua teman nya yang salah satu nya memegang bola basket mendorong Hinata. Tubuh mungil Hinata tentu saja huyung dan terjatuh kesamping karena dorongan itu.

"Bi, kami minta empat soda". Kata pemuda yang tadi mendorong Hintata tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang terjatuh akibat ulah nya.

Hinata segera meraih kacamata nya yang sempat terjatuh lalu mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Ino, Tenten dan Temari.

"Se-senpai, ke-kenapa begitu?" Lirih Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk rok sekolah nya yang agak berdebu.

"Kenapa? Kau marah gadis jelek?"

"Hei, kau tak tau diri. Sudah mendorong teman ku bukan nya minta maaf, malah mengejek". Kali ini Ino angkat bicara.

"Setidak nya dia tidak mati karena hanya didorong begitu". Sahut pemuda yang tadi didorong Hinata.

"Lagian kan kami ini tim basket sekolah, memang lebih pantas kan kami didahulukan karena kami ingin minum akibat kelelahan akibat berjuang untuk sekolah ini".

Kali ini seroang pemuda berambut hitam yang mirip helm yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang pemuda yang mendorong Hinata ikut menyahut sambil menunjukkan bola basket yang sedari tadi dibawa nya.

"Alasan konyol macam apa itu? Dasar kalian para banci. Berani nya dengan anak perempuan". Bentak Temari yang mulai naik pitam.

"Kau mau kuhajar ya". Geram si penabrak Hinata. Ah, panggil saja dia Kiba.

Suasana dikantin menjadi cukup gaduh.

Naruto yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan yang letak nya dekat dengan kantin sekolah, ikut menyaksikan kegaduhan itu dari kejauhan.

Tak lama menunggu, karena memang tak ada yang perlu ditunggu. Naruto segera melangkahkan kaki nya kearah sumber kegaduhan.

Naruto tak banyak bicara, dia hanya melangkah. Namun tindakan yang begitu simple seperti itu mampu membuat kegaduhan mereda hanya dengan kedatangan nya. Para siswi menatap nya kagum sambil sesekali menjeritkan Nama nya, sementara para siswa hanya berdecak kesal. Naruto tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan nya kagum maupun kesal.

"Bi, tolong jus tomat nya empat" Ujar Naruto, tak lupa disertai senyuman ringan kepada seorang wanita paruh baya penjaga kantin tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama, kini Naruto tengah mendapati empat buah gelas plastik yang berisikan jus tomat ditangan nya.

"Ini, ambil lah". Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan empat gelas plastik berisi jus tomat itu kepada Hinata. Tak lupa tersenyum tentunya.

Hinata tak berani menjawab, perlahan ia meraih empat gelas plastik berisi jus tomat itu dari Naruto.

"Permisi". Suara itu terdengar sebelum akhir nya Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa terpaku menatap kagum kearah nya.

"Ciyeeee". Suara Ino, Tenten dan Temari secara bersamaan menggoda Hinata yang hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"I-ini minuman kalian". Hinata memberikan jus pada masing-masing teman nya tanpa mempedulikan godaan mereka.

"Sepertinya anak itu ingin main-main dengan kita ya, Kiba". Seorang pemuda berambut helm membuka suara nya.

""Ayo kita beri pelajaran sepulang sekolah nanti. Kau ikut Shino?" Kiba menatap seseorang disamping nya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tersesah". Jawab orang itu dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Menurut para senpai sekalian gimana second fic Hyo ini?

Buruk?

Abal?

Nista?

Hina?

Atau Bagus? *plak*

Hyo ga mau banyak-banyak bacot ah.

Sama seperti para Author lain nya. Yang ingin Hyo katakan adalah…

"**TOLONG REVIEW NYA! T,T"**


	2. Our Plan

**~OHAYOU MINA~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali Ini Hyo ga mau bacot. Baiklah

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**(Masih belom tau pengarang nya 'little think called love'

**Warning : Au, Typo**(susahh dihindari)**, OOC**(juga susah dihindari)**, Abal, EYD berantakan, alur kecepetan. Dll**

**Rated : T**

**Sumarry : Kalian semua pasti pernah memiliki seseorang yang kalian sukai secara diam-diam. Akupun begitu. Orang itulah yang mengajarkan padaku apa itu 'Hal kecil yang disebut cinta'.**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Ok Lets read my second fic**

**Chapter 2**

_Hyoka Hinaru present_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Be With You

…

Senyum diwajah gadis indigo itu tak bosan hinggap diwajah nya. Bukan hanya tersenyum, bahkan sesekali ia sempat tertawa kecil, membuat orang-orang disekitar nya merasa heran bahkan takut.

Gadis indigo yang saat ini masih mengenakan seragam SMP itu, sedang melangkah sendiri dengan membawa sebuah gelas plastik berisi jus tomat.

"Hi-hinata…."

Dari belakang terdengar teriakan cempreng seorang gadis. Itu membuat sosok yang dipanggil Hinata itu berbalik mencari tau si pemilik suara.

"A-ada apa Ino?"

Gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikepang satu itu belum menjawab, dia masih berusaha mengatur nafas nya karena lelah berlari.

"_Hosh,_ A-anu". Gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil Ino itu mulai membuka suara namun masih mengatur nafas nya.

"Anu, Naruto-_Senpai. _Dia berkelahi dengan Kiba".

"Apa?" Hinata meyakinkan apa yang didengar nya.

"Naruto-_Senpai_ berkelahi dengan Kiba".

"Di-dimana?"

"Di aula"

Kata-kata terakhir Ino membuat Hinata memutar arah nya dan mengambil langkah secepat yang ia bisa. Namun tetap berusaha melindungi jus tomat ditangan nya agar tetap utuh.

**~Di Aula…**

Hinata bergegas memasuki ruangan besar itu masih dengan memegang gelas plastik berisi jus tomat. Namun langkah nya melambat setelah mendapati bahwa ia sudah terlambat. Ruangan besar itu kini tengah kosong.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat". Ujar Ino yang baru memasuki aula dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata melangkahkan perlahan ke tengah-tengah aula. Lnagkah nya terhenti setelah menemukan sebuah kancing yang dilumuri darah tergeletak di tengah ruangan besar tersebut.

Hinata berjongkok untuk mengambil kancing tersebut. '_Mu-mungkin ini milik Naruto-Senpai'. _Batin Hinata.

"Hinata. Sudah hampir malam sebaiknya kita pulang saja". Ajak Ino.

"Ba-baiklah"

Hinata perlahan bangkit lalu kemudian berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah nya dengan Ino yang telah mendahuluinya melangkah.

*****RnR Please*****

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata bergegas menuju dapur untuk meletakkan jus tomat yang sedari tadi dibawa nya kedalam kulkas.

Sebelum nya Hinata telah menempelkan kertas yang bertuliskan 'Jangan diminum' pada gelas plastik berisi jus tomat tersebut.

"Hinata kau sedang apa?" Seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya padanya.

"E-eh, ibu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kekamar dulu ya".

Setelah memberikan senyum terbaik nya. Hinata bergegas meninggalkan dapur untuk menuju kamar nya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya wanita paruh baya yang Hinata panggil ibu itu entah pada siapa.

Wanita itu perlahan melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah kulkass lalu menarik gagang pintu kulkas tersebut.

"E-eh apa ini?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil ibu oleh Hinata itu mengambil gelas plastik berisi jus tomat yang bertuliskan 'Jangan diminum' tersebut.

"Jangan diminum? Kalau tidak boleh diminum kenapa dibeli?"

Wanita yang Hinata panggil ibu tersebut meletakkan kembali jus tomat yang tadi dimaukkan Hinata kedalam kulkas.

**~Kembali pada Hinata…**

Dikamarnya, gadis bersurai indigo pendek itu tengah menatapi sebuah benda berbentuk bundar kecil berwarna putih. Terdapat dua buah lubang yang terlihat seperti mata pada benda bundar itu. Ya itu adalah kancing seragam yang diyakini nya adalah milik Naruto.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu menuju meja belajar nya dan mengambil sebuah spidol yang tertata rapi pada sebuah gelas yang digunakan nya sebagai tempat untuk meletakkan berbagai alat tulis seperti pensil, bolpon, spidol dan sebagainya.

Hinata menggoreskan ujung spidol yang dipegang nya itu membentuk garis melengkung ke permukaan kancing dibawah dua lubang yang terlihat seperti mata itu.

Jadilah kini kancing yang dipegang Hinata itu nampak seperti siluet wajah yang sedang tersenyum.

"Tuan kancing. Sampaikan salam ku pada Naruto-_Senpai ya_". Hinata tersenyum manis seolah membalas senyuman yang dari benda bulat itu.

Perlahan ia meletakan kancing yang tersenyum itu kedalam sebuah kotak kecil yang letak nya berada disamping foto ayah nya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30, sudah saat nya Hinata menuju peraduan mimpinya diatas benda empuk yang disebut kasur. Saat hendak membaringgkan tubuh nya, Hinata melepas kacamata besar milik nya lalu meletakkan kacamata tersebut pada sebuah meja kecil disamping kasur nya.

Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur lalu meraih lengan seorang pemuda disamping nya untuk dipeluk.

Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata shapire itu duduk diatas kasur tepat nya disamping Hinata.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada Hinata yang kini terlelap sambil memeluk erat lengan nya.

Setidaknya itu lah yang diinginkan Hinata. Tertidur lelap sambil memeluk sang pujaan hatinya. Naruto.

Namun sayang, kejadian itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan. Khayalan milik Hinata. Setidak nya saat ia terbangun nanti. Ia akan kembali sendirian. Tertidur sendirian, bukan lengan Naruto yang dipeluk nya. Melainkan sebuah guling.

*****RnR Please*****

**~Skip Time…**

"Hei coba liat ini". Suara itu milik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat pada teman-temannya.

Gadis itu menunjukan sebbuah buku yang pada sampul nya bertuliskan '9 Cara jitu mendapatkan pria yang kita sukai'.

"Hei, dimana kau dapat buku itu?" Kali ini gadis bercepol dua membuka suara untuk bertanya.

"Disana. Di rak yang paling ujung" Gadis berkepang empat tadi menunjuk sebuah rang yang letak nya berada di sudut ruangan tempat ia dan teman-teman nya biasa berkumpul. Yaitu disebuah toko buku yang terdapat kafe didalam nya.

"Coba kuliat". Kali ini gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir satu yang membuka suara nya seraya merebut buku yang dipegang gadis berkepang empat tadi.

"Hmmmm… buku ini bagus juga, bagaimana kalau kita coba mempraktekkan nya?"

"Benar juga, siapa tau kalu aku mempraktekkan nya Neji-_Senpai _akan tertarik padaku".

Kali ini gadis bercepol dua yanng kita ketahui bernama Tenten itu tersenyum manja entah pada siapa sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

'Bletak'

"Aw, kau kenapa Ino? Dasar pengganggu". Tenten memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja sukses mendapat jitakkan dari seseorang yang dipanggil Ino tersebut.

"Mimpi". Jawab Ino santai tanpa mempedulikan Tenten yang kesakitan.

Tingkah teman-teman nya itu membuat Hinata terkikik pelan sambil menutup mulut nya dengan sebuah buku yang smpul nya vertulisskan 'Cara meraih peringkat pertama disekolah'.

Pandangan Tenten, Ino dan Temari beralih tertuju pada Hinata. Mereka bertiga kompak memiringkan kepala karena heran. Tidak biasanya Hinata serius belajar. sedari tadi dia tak ikut membahas perkataan mereka, karena setau mereka selain Bahasa inggris Hinata itu lemah dan malas untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran lain.

"Hei kau serius. Tumben sekali". Ujar Tenten yang masih heran.

"I-iya, kalau tidak meraih peringkat pertama aku tak bisa bertemu ayah. Aku sangat merindukan nya".

"Pasti sulit untuk mu. Apa mungkin kau bisa?"

"te-tentu. Aku pasti bisa. Aku akan berusaha". Lirih Hinata

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin mempraktekan buku ini pada Naruto-_Senpai_?" Kata Ino sambil menunjukan sebuah buku yang sampul nya bertuliskan '9 Cara jitu mendapatkan pria yang kita sukai'.

"Ti-tidak, aku ingin fokus untuk mendapatkan peringkat pertama disekolah". Jawab Hinata.

"Hei, jangan berusaha terlalu keras. Nanti rambutmu bisa jadi putih". Kali ini Temari yang berkomentar.

"I-iya. Emmm, kalian sudah mengerjakan PR mate-matika dari Kakashi-_Sensei_?" Hinata menutup bukunya.

"Eh, kalau itu sih belum". Jawab Ino plus cengiran nya.

"Aku juga belum. Susah, aku ngga ngerti". Sahut Temari.

"Ya, aku juga engga ngerti. Emang kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Tenten.

"A-ano, aku juga kurang mengerti. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita kerjakan bersama-sama dirumahku?"

"Wah, aku setuju. Kalau bersama-sama kan jadi tidak terlalu susah". Sahut Temari

"Baiklah, malam ini kita kerumah Hinata". Ino, Temari dan Tenten dengan kompak nya menyerukan kata-kata yang sama. Membuat Hinata tersenyum menatapi para sahabat nya yang begitu kompak.

*****RnR Please*****

**~Dirumah Hinata…**

Ke empat sahabat itu duduk dihadapan sebuah meja yang sama dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan diatas meja depan mereka. Seperti siang tadi di toko buku. Ino, Tenten dan temari begitu kompak nya dengan serius membaca sebuah buku. Namun bukan buku pelajaran. Melainkan sebuah buku yang sampul depan nya bertuliskan '9 Cara jitu mendapatkan pria yang kita sukai'.

Nampak nya Cuma Hinata yang serius mengerjakan soal-soal mate-matika yang diberikan Kakashi-_Sensei _itu.

"Ini, Metode pertama. Berasal dari Yunani kuno. Tulis inisial nama dari laki-laki yang kita sukai di udara dan mengikuti susunan bintang di angkassa".

Tanpa Ba-bi-bu Ino, Temari dan Tenten bergegas menuju jendela rumah Hinata dan membukanya lebar-lebar untuk menuliskan inisial laki-laki idaman mereka masing-masin dilangit yang kebetulan saat itu dipenuhi oleh bintang.

"Hinata, kau tidak ikut?" Ujar Temari yang masih sibuk menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya ke udara.

"Ti-tidak. Emm… se-sepertinya itu tidak masuk akal".

"Kan tidak ada salahnya mencoba". Sahut Tenten yang juga sibuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ino dan Temari.

Hinata tak menjawab lagi, ia hanya tersenyum kearah teman-teman nya lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan nya pada tugas mate-matika yang sedari tadi dikerjakan nya sendirian. Ya sendirian, kalian tau kan apa yang dilakukan Ino, Temari dan Tenten. Sepertinya percuma saja ia mengajak teman-teman nya kerumah untuk mengerjakan PR.

"Aaah, Jendelaa nya kurang besar. Aku jadi tidak leluasa". Keluh Ino.

"Hinata. Kami pulang dulu ya. Diluar pasti lebih leluasa menuliskan nya"

Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan pelan disertai senyuman manis milik nya.

"Ja Hinata".

Ino, Tenten dan Temari bergegas meninggalkan Hinata seusai membereskan buku-buku mereka yang tadi berserakan diatas meja.

"Ja" Balas Hinata seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan nya.

Kini Hinata sendiri. Suasana menjadi hening. Ia mencoba untuk fokus pada soal matematika dihadapann nya. Tapi kenapa kali ini begitu susah. Nampak nya ia mulai tergoda dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman nya barusan. Dipikir-pikir lagi, Tenten memang benar. Tidak ada salah nya kan mencoba? Toh hal spele seperti ini tak akan membbuat nilai nya anjlok juga.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan melangkahkan kekinya menuju jendela yang massih terbuka.

Diangkatnya tangan nya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti teman-teman nya tadi. Menulis inisial nama laki-laki yang disukai nya. Dan sudah pasti, huruf yang terbentuk dari tulisan telunjuk nya itu adalah huruf 'N'.

Hinata tersenyum, senyum yang manis seperti biasa. Hal ini memang konyol baginya. Ia tau hal itu konyol namun ia tetap melakukan nya. Ternyata cinta telah membuat nya bertingkah konyol. Namun ia suka perasaan itu. Walaupun membuatnya nampak konyol.

"Tuan kancing, apa mungkin perasaan ku akan terbalas?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Yeeeeeeeeeey, Chapter 2 Udah update…

Taapi kaya nya chapter 2 nya agak pendek ya. Bener ga?

Dibandingkan yang chapter 1, Hyo nulis nya ampe 11 halaman. Tapi yang ini Cuma 9 halaman. Ah, biarlah yang penting update sebelum ulum. Dan semoga hasil nya gak mengecewakan.

Dan sekarang saat nya kita membalas review!

Eemmm…

Buat **Hinata**, Eh Hinata?

Kamu ikut nge-review juga ya Hinata-chan? Waaah makasih (peluk-peluk Hinata)

Hinata : "Ke-kenapa aku yang dipeluk padahal itu kan bukan aku"

Kamu kaya SBY aja deh Hinata, pake kata lanjutkan gitu. Xixixi*ditendang*

Buat **Mitsu-tsuki : **Hai, salam kenal juga. benarkah! :D waaah terimakasih banyak. Ini udah lanjut.

Buat **Hosi no Nimarmine :** emmm, deskripsi seperti apa ya? *Digiles truk* baik lah akan ini udaa lanjut*badan Hyo gepeng*

Buat **airashii-chan desu :** Salam kenal juga. \(^o^)/ ya nih dah apdet.

Buat **Gyurin Kim : **Sama, Hyo juga sukaaaa banget. Pertama nonton langsung jatuh cinta ama pi-shone (apaan sih). Eemmm, soal yang dikelas itu? Sepertinya Hyo ceroboh deh, ada adegan yang kepotong disitu, Hyo juga gatau kenapa. Yaah beginilah kalo jadi Author males ngedit ulang cerita. Gommen, gommen (ngebungkuk2 1000x). Entar rencana nya ada yang Hyo ubah ko, tunggu aja ya. Xixixixi*plak*

Buat **Kiriko mahaera : **yeeeey, kamu dating lagi di fic Hyo (peluk2*ditendang*). Eh, suka sama ka' Thop nya ya? Kalo Hyo suka semua nya. Sama paman nya Nam juga Hyo suka. Xixixixi*plak*

Em, buat pemeran ka' Thop nya nanti adalah _*tiiiiiiiiittttt*_(sensor). Karena menurut Hyo lebih cocok. Gatau deh menurut kiriko-chan gimana. Yosh ni dah apdet, makasih pujian nya. Review lagi? *plak*

Buat **Ramdhan-Kun : **Yeeeey, benarkah bagus? *plak* mkasih dah review ya. Ni dah lanjut.

Yeeeey, selesai sudah. Kayanya abis inii Hyo bakal lama update deh, soal nya Hyo mau focus buat ulum. Doain Hyo ya mina moga aja Hyo bias naik ke kelas duabelas **AMIN**.

Tapi kalo Ga ada yang review, Hyo ga mau ah update lagi. Karena kalo ga ada yang review berarti fic ini ga ada yang suka kan? Dan itu bikin Hyo patah semangat buat lanjutin nya.

Okelahkalonegeto.

**. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please…**


	3. Rival

**~Ohayou~**

Tanpa banyak bacot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo**(s)**, Au, OOC**(maybe)**,** **Alur yang kecepetan or berantakan, dan lain nya.**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**(Ever after)

**Lets read my second fic, If you don't like this.**

**I don't care***plak*

_Hyoka Hinaru Present_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be With You chapter 3**

…

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berponi saat ini tengah menyeruput soda didepan nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sebuah buku yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Sampul buku itu bertuliskan 'Cara meraih peringkat pertama disekolah'. Manik _lavender_ yang terhalang kacamata besar itu sesekali menyipit dan melebar menandakan betapa seriusnya ia mencerna tiap kata pada buku tersebut. Bahkan keramaian kantin tempat ia berada saat ini, tak mampu mengganggu konsentrasi sang gadis berponi.

Tiba-tiba tiga orang gadis yang kita kenal adalah teman-teman seperjuangan(?) gadis berponi itu duduk didekatnya sambil meletakkan beberapa makanan diatas meja yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Kau mau mencobanya Ino?" tanya sigadis bercepol a.k.a Tenten pada seseorang yang duduk terhalang meja dihadapan nya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mantap lalu mengarahkan pandangan nya ketempat lain tempat dimana seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat sedang asik mengobrol bersama teman-teman nya sambil sesekali menyuap makanan dihadapan nya.

"Makan, makan, makan". Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu menggumamkan kata yang sama sambil menatap tajam kearah pemuda berkulit pucat tadi.

"ayo makan… makan" Suara Ino terdengar memaksa sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian laki-laki pucat tadi menyuap makanan nya persis seperti apa yang di inginkan oleh Ino.

"Yihaaa… liat, akhir nya Sai-_Senpai_ makan". Suara Ino barusan cukup mengganggu ajang makan-makan para siswa yang sedari tadi menyantap makanan mereka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang dikantin itu. Menyadari tidakan _refleks_ nya barusan benar-benar membuat wajah nya terasa panas akibat menahan malu. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tentu saja tak ada, ia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan warna merah pada wajah nya.

"Baka, tentu saja dia akan makan". Ketus Tenten.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?".

Kali ini gadis berkepang empat itu mulai angkat bicara setelah menahan rasa penasaran nya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang teman nya itu.

"Ouwh, Kami hanya mencoba metode kedua dari buku ini". Tenten menunjukan sebuah buku yang sampul nya bertuliskan _'9 Cara jitu mendapatkan pria yang kita sukai' _pada gadis berkepang empat disamping nya.

"Disini dikatakan kalau kita berkonsentrasi dan memerintahkan pria yang kita sukai untuk melakukan apa yang kita katakan dan itu berhasil, berarti pria itu adalah belahan jiwamu". Lanjut Tenten.

"Wah, aku juga ingin mencobanya". Jawab Temari. Lalu pandangan nya mengelilingi kantin mencari-cari sosok seseorang yang ia suka.

Gadis berponi yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan berkutat dengan bukunya itu sebenarnya sesekali mencuri dengar kata-kata yang diucapkan teman-teman nya. Rasa penasaran mulai menyelimuti nya, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ia mencari sosok yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Dan ketemu.

Pandangan mata gadis itu terkunci pada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk membelakanginya. Jarak nya cukup jauh.

Laki-laki itu sedang asik menikmati makanan nya sambil sesekali berbincang ringan dengan beberapa orang yang duduk disekitarnya.

"Berbaliklah… berbaliklah…". Suara gadis itu terlalu pelan. Mungkin bisa disebut bisikan. Ya sebuah bisikan yang hanya dapat didengar nya sendiri.

"Brbaliklah…". Gadis berponi yang memiliki nama Hinata itu berulang-ulang membisikkan kata yang sama tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari punggung sang pujaan hati nya.

Terlihat laki-laki lain yang duduk dihadapan pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang mengajak nya bicara dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah belakang laki-laki pirang itu. Mungkin memintanya untuk berbalik. Senyuman jahil terlihat pada laki-laki dihadapan si pirang ini.

Yang diajak bicara tentunya penasaran dan mengarahkan pandangan nya kebelakang. pandangan siswa berambut pirang itu mengabsen kearah telunjuk teman dihadapan nya tadi. Sepertinya tak ada apa-apa.

Lalu pria berkulit tan itu memutuskan untuk kembali menyantap makanan. Namun saat ia bebrbalik pada posisi semula, laki-laki itu telah mendapati piring nya tengah kosong dan mulut teman-teman dihadapan nya tengah dipenuhi makanan yang sebelum nya ada dipiring nya.

"Sial, kau menipu ku". Gerutu laki-laki itu sambil menjitak teman nya.

000

"Na-naruto_-Senpai_ berbalik". Suara nan lembut itu milik Hinata yang tengah membelalakan matanya kaget sambil menutup mulut nya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?". Tanya Ino.

"Ti-tidak"

"Jangan bohong. Kau mencoba metode kedua pada Naruto_-Senpai_ kan?". Ino menyipitkan matanya dan memajukan mukanya mendekat kearah Hinata. Benar-benar membuat Hinata terpojok.

_Glek_

Sungguh tak ada pilihan bagi Hinata. Dia tau Ino bukan tipikal orang yang mudah menyerah. Cukup lama Ino pada posisi itu, memaksa Hinata untuk bersuara. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Hanya sebuah anggukan pelan, tapi itu telah sukses membuat Ino yang awal nya berekspresi menakutkan menjadi nyengir kuda(?)

"Sudah kuduga". Ino mengepalkan tangan nya ke udara.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau juga mengikuti metode-metode pada buku itu? Kami tidak keberatan kok. Kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi?"

"A-aku malau. A-aku, ta-takut die-jek". Jawab Hinata yang tertunduk.

"Kau tidak perlu hawatir Hinata karna kami pasti akan…" Ino menggantungkan kalimat nya.

"MENGEJEKMU". Sahut Ino, Tenten dan Temari berbarengan menggoda sahabat pemalu mereka itu.

**^^^RnR Please^^^**

Pengakuan Hinata pada saat istirahat dikantin tadi membuat Ino, temari dan Tenten berusaha membantunya mendekati Naruto dengan metode-metode yang ada pada buku yang sudah menjadi seperti al-kitab bagi mereka berempat.

**~Keesokan harinya…**

"Metode ketiga. Memberi barang yang disukai nya secara sembunyi-sembunyi". Ujar Tenten tenpa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada tulisan yang tertera di buku yang sampulnya bertuliskan _'9 Cara jitu mendapatkan pria yang kita sukai'_. Saat ini Ino, Temari, tenten dan Hinata sedang mengintip dari balik tembok motor milik Naruto yang terparkir dilahan parkir sekolah.

"Kau bawa coklat nya kan Hinata?". Tanya Temari.

"I-iya. Ini" Hinata mengeluarkan sekotak coklat kecil berwarna coklat yang dihiasi oleh pita pink nan cantik dari dalam tas nya.

"Bagus, mumpung sepi, cepat kita kesana".

Tanpa babibu keempat gadis itu berlari kecil menuju kearah sebuah motor yang mereka yakini milik Naruto itu.

"Astaga". Seru Temari yang sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa?"

"Liat". Temari mengarahkan dagu nya ke jok motor matik bberwarna merah milik Naruto.

Mata Ino, Tenten dan Hinata mengikutu arah dagu yang ditunjukan oleh Temari.

Diatas jok itu tergeletak beberapa buah kotak coklat beserta bunga yang memenuhi seluruh jok _matic_ merah itu.

Manik lavender nan indah namun terhalang kacamata tebal itu berbuah sayu mendapati apa yang dilihat nya. Tak disangka bahwa ini akan menjadi begitu sulit baginya. Bukan hanya dia, terlalu banyak gadis lain yang menginginkan Naruto. Hal itu membuat nya berfikir mana pantas gadis jelek sepertinya berhasil memenangkan hati seorang Naruto yang digilai banyak gadis. Naruto bisa saja sesuka hati memilih gadis-gadis yang cantik. Sepertinya tak ada harapan untuk nya.

"A-ano, lebih ba-baik kita pergi saja". Lirih Hinata.

"Tunggu". Ino menghentikan Hinata yang mulai melangkah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Ino segera memungut semua benda-benda yang ada diatas jok _matic_ merah itu lalu memberikan nya pada Tenten.

"Hei kenapa aku yang membawa? Ini terlalu banyak". Keluh Tenten yang mulai tenggelam oleh hadia-hadiah yang diserahkan Ino kepadanya. Namun sayang nya keluhan itu tak digubris oleh si pelaku.

"Sini, mana coklat mu?". Ujar Ino seraya mengarahkan tangan nya pada Hinata.

Tanpa menjawab, dengan sedikit ragu Hinata meletakan kotak coklat yang sedari tadi digenggam nya ke tangan Ino.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Ino meletakkan dengan rapih kotak coklat milik Hinata diatas jok _matic_ merah milik Naruto.

"A-apa tak ma-masalah Ino?" Tanya Hinata_._

"Tenang saja, cepat kita pergi sebelum ada yang kemari". Ino segera melenggang pergi mendahului teman-teman nya lalu disusul oleh Temari dan Hinata.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis bercepol dua tengah kewalahan mengangkut barang-barang yang menenggelamkan nya.

"Hei, tunggu aku". Teriak Tenten berusaha mengejar teman-teman nya.

.

.

.

"Itu ide yaang bagus kan?" Ino menyombongkan diri sambil melangkah meninggalkan lahan parkir yang di ikuti oleh kedua teman nya.

"Hei, tunggu". Suara itu sungguh membengkakkan telinga.

"Kau lamban sekali". Ujar Temari sambil meletakkan tangan nya ke pinggang.

"I-itu…" Tenten Cengo menatapi ke arah belakang ketiga sahabatnya sambil dengan kaku menunjuk.

"Apa?". Ino, Temari dan Hinata berbalik mengikuti arah telunjuk Tenten.

_Glek_

Dihadapan mereka kini tengah berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan tatapan yang kebingungan menatap mereka ber empat.

Memalukan sekali. Mereka kepergok oleh si pemilik motor tengah mengambil hadiah-hadiah yang diperuntukkan pada laki-laki itu. Tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ino, Temari, tenten dan Hinata langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Memang mudah bagi Ino, Temari dan Hinata untuk kabur, tapi yidak bagi Tenten yang masih tenggelam dengan tumpukan coklat dan bunga yang dibawanya. Membuat beberapa tumpukan benda-benda ditangan nya itu tercecer akibat langkah seribunya.

**~Saat pulang sekolah…**

Hinata dan ketiga orang teman nya tengah mengintip dari balik tembok ke arah ptempat parkir untuk mencari tau apakah usaha mereka memberikan hadiah secara diam-diam pada Naruto akan berhasil.

"Dia datang".

Dari kejauhan laki-laki yang ditunggu itu berjalan sambil bercengkrama dengan beberapa orang teman nya sambil berjalan kearah motor nya.

"Hei, apa ini". Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak coklat yang tergeletak di atas jok _matic _merah nya. Saat mengangkat kotak coklat itu, tiba-tiba saja benda cair lengket berwarna coklat mengalir dari kotak tersebut dan membuat kotoran pada seragam putih yang tengah dikenakan nya. Bukan pertolongan yang ia dapatkan, melainkan tawa mengejek dari teman-teman nya.

"Ahk, sial". Gerutu Naruto lalu melangkah meninggalkan teman-teman nya.

"Hei, mau kemana?".

"Toilet".

Dari balik tembok, empat orang gadis yang sedari tadi mengintip hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Cih, aku lupa kalau sekarang musim panas". Ujar Ino sambil tersenyum masam.

"Hu-uh, coklat nya jadi meleleh".

"Yah, gagal deh".

Keluhan-keluhan itu terdengar dari mereka minus Hinata.

"Em, a-aku pergi dulu ya teman-teman". Ujar Hinata seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ketiga orang teman nya.

"Kemana?". Tanya Temari.

Hinata tidak menjawab, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan senyum manis kepada teman-teman nya. Hal itu membuat Ino, Temari dan Tenten memiringkan kepala karena bingung.

**RnR Please**

Dalam toilet sekolah seorang siswa berambut pirang yang pada pada bagian dada kanan seragam nya bertuliskan _Naruto Namikaze _Tengah sibuk membersihkan noda coklat yang sedari tadi menempel pada seragam putih milik nya.

"Susah juga hilang nya". Keluh laki-laki itu tanpa berhenti dari kegiatan nya. Merasa tak ada gunanya, laki-laki yang bernama naruto itu menghentikan kegiatan nya dan membiarkan seragam yang menempel pada tubuh nya itu basah akibat siraman air guna menghilangkan noda tersebut. Usai mematikan keran pada wastafel dihadapan nya, Naruto langsung melangkah menuju pintu toilet untuk keluar.

Saat ia membuka pintu, dihadapan nya tengah berdiri seorang gadis bersurai indogo dengan kaca mata tebal yang menghalangi manik lavender indah milik sang gadis. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Naruto tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan toilet laki-laki.

Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh si gadis yang tiba-tiba saja mendapati pintu terbuka.

"Heh, ada apa?". Tanya Naruto.

Butuh mental yang kuat bagi hinata untuk mengumpulkan keberanian nya membuka suara.

"I-ini, handuk". Sambil menunduk, Hinata mengarahkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih kepada Naruto.

Naruto meraih handuk yang diberikan Hinata. Tanpa menunggu atau mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Hinata segera berbalik dan melangkah untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Eh, Hinata". Seru Naruto.

Mendengar nama nya dipanggil, Hinata segera berbalik lagi kearah Naruto.

"Y-ya?".

"Terimakasih ya". Ujar Naruto disertai cengiran khas milik nya.

Mata Hinata membelalak kaget menata permata _Saphire_ milik Naruto. Setelah mengangguk, Hinata kembali berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu gadis itu.

.

.

.

Hinata masih berlari, langkah nya tertuju pada sebuah tangga yang menuju ke atap gedung sekolah nya.

Sesampainya ke tempat tujuan nya. Yaitu atap sekolah. Hinata bergegas merogoh tas nya dan didapatinya sebuah benda kecil berbentuk bulat.

"Tuan kancing, dia tau namaku". Sambil tersenyum tulus, Hinata memeluk erat benda kecil tersebut.

"Naruto_-Senpai_ tau namaku!" Kali Ini Hinata berteriak girang entah pada siapa.

**RnR Please**

"Kali ini harus berhasil". Ino mengepalkan tangan nya keudara dengan yakin.

"Kenapa kau yang paling bersemangat Ino?"

"Iya, padahal kau sendiri saja belum bias mendapatkan Sai-_Senpai_".

Tueng, Perkataan Ino dan Tenten barusan benar-benar mengena bagi Ino.

"Huh. Eh Hinata, kali Ini kau ingin memberikan apa pada Naruto_-senpai_?". Tanpa menggubris perkataan Tenten dan Temari, Ino mengalih kan pandangan nya pada Hinata yang saat ini masih berkutat dengan buku yang berjudul _'Cara meraih peringkat pertama disekolah'._

"E-eh?" Hinata mengingat-ingat kembali saat Naruto terjatuh dari pohon lalu memberikan beberapa buah mangga padanya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau mangga?" Lanjut Hinata.

"Mangga?". Ino memastikan.

Hinata menjawab nya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"kenapa mangga? Romantis nya dimana?". Sahut Temari.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bersuara. Ia hanyya menjawab nya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?". Tanya Ino.

"Iya, kenapa kamu Cuma senyum atau mengangguk?". Tambah Tenten.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng mantap.

"Hei, coba buka mulutmu". Perintah Ino yang mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata lagi-lagi menggeleng.

Tanpa seizin Hinata, Temari temari yang duduk disamping Hinata segera mencubit dengan kuat pinggang Hinata. Itu membuat Hinata menjerit dan membuka mulut nya.

"Itu kan…"

Pada gigi putih milik Hinata terpasang kawat yang menempel kuat. Hinata segera menutup mulut nya menggunakan kedua tangan nya.

"Hei, kami mau liat".

Temari, Ino dan Tenten berusaha menarik tangan Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil memperkuat tangan nya yang menutupi mulut.

"Hei, coba liat". Suara itu milik Tenten.

Kata-kata Tenten barusan membuat kegiatan tarik-menarik tangan Hinata terhenti. Ino, temari dan Hinata mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah pandang Tenten.

Disana terlihat Naruto tengah berdiri dihadapan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang pemilik mata violet tengah mengarahkan sebuah kue kepada Naruto.

"Ini kue mangga, aku membuat nya sendiri". Kata gadis itu.

'_Itu gadis yang kemarin'_. Batin Hinata.

"Terimakasih ya". Naruto meraih kue itu sambil tersenyum kearah gadis didepan nya. Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah. Setelah mengangguk tiba-tiba tubuh gadis itu oleng. Entah menyandung apa. Tapi dengan cekatan tangan kekar Naruto yang bebas meraih tangan gadis itu lalu menarik nya agar tidak terjatuh. Namun, tarikan kuat Naruto malah membuat gadis itu terjatuh dalam pelukan nya.

"Hati-hati". Ujar Naruto tanpa melupakan senyuman khas nya.

Gadis itu hanya menangguk.

"Aku permisi dulu ya". Kata gadis itu lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Dia cantik ya". Ujar Tenten tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada gadis yang memberi kue pada Naruto tadi.

"Dia juga memberikan mangga pada Naruto, tapi dalam bentuk kue. Kreatif juga ya". Sahut Ino.

Sadarkah mereka. Perkataan itu membuat hati Hinata terasa sepeerti disayat-sayat secara sadis oleh mereka berdua. Hinata tak berani berkata-kata. Sambil menundukan kepala, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya dia lawan yang sulit Hinata".

_Duar. _Bagi Hinata, kata-kata Temari barusan bagaikan sebuah petir yang menyambar nya. Apa Hinata harus melupakan perasaan nya? Itu mustahil kan. Hatinya telah terkunci untuk si pemuda kuning itu.

'_tuan kancing. Apakah aku harus melupakan Naru_to-Senpai_?_'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continue~**

Hai, Lama tak jumpa…*peluk-peluk*. Akhirnya masa mengerikan yang disebut ULUM selesai juga. Dan hasil nya cukup memuaskan lah~.

Apakah masih ada yang menanti fic ini setelah sekian lama Hyo terlantarkan?

Semoga masih ada.

Sekarang waktunya buat bales review.

Buat **araishii-chan desu **: Hmmm… Alurnya kecepetan ya? Xixixi, _gommen_, soalnya Hyo tipe org yang suka buru-buru(gak nanya). Yosh, ni dah apdet.

Buat **Gyurin Kim **: Mario spa? "Mario teguh golden ways" (om Mario dating entah dari mana buat promosi). *Hyo dipancung*. Hemmm, Hyo baru nyadar kalo Naruto nya ga ada di chap2. Xixixi(nyengir kuda). Katanya Naruto lagi kena cacar, jadi di chapter 2 gak bias ikut maen(Ngeles nya niat amet). Pas adegan drama? Hyo juga suka pas bagian itu, jadi tenang aja. Ga bakal Hyo hilangin ko. Yosh, gimana? Udah berasa improvisasi nya? (dikit bnget).

Buat **Kiriko mahaera **: Hyo ma siang makan nasi kalo malem minum susu*plak*. Rahasianya adalah banyak-banyak berdoa dan bertawakal pada tuhan yang maha esa (ga nyambung). Oya makasi buat fave and doa nya ya, ulum nya berjalan lancar. Yosh, update lai? *plak*

Buat **Ramdhan-kun **: Setaun lebih tua apa lebih muda?(pertanyaan ga penting). Makasih banyak buat doa nya. Yosh, dah apdet nih ^^.

Buat **Hyuna toki** : Hemm, dua kali review nih bales 2x yaaa

Chp1 : Bgus? Waaaahhh senang nya. Naruto emang selalu keren. Xixixi

Chp2 : Mkasih doanya. Tapi ko kayanya kepaksa gitu*plak*. Pdaahl fic nya kenapa?

Iya, iya ni dah apdet. Saya bertanggung jawab kan? (takut)**.**

Selesai sudah. Makasih udah mampir di fic Hyo. ^^

Review?


	4. Beautifull

**Baiklah saya cukup tau diri dengan ke-terlambatan saya dalam meng-update fic ini. Maka dari itu saya tidak akan banyak bicara.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

NaruHina

Typo, Au, OOC(maybe), And everything.

_Hyoka Hinaru Present_

_._

_._

_._

**Be With You Chapter 4**

…

Gadis berambut indigo berponi itu sat ini tengah berkutat dengan buku yang pada sampulnya bertuliskan _'Cara mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sekolah' _

Ya, gadis itu bernama Hinata. Bisa kita kenali dari kaca mata tebal yang menghalangi indahnya manik lavender itu. Pada kedua lubang telinganya tersumpal headset yang ujung nya tertancap pada sebuah hand phone.

Gadis itu duduk disebuah kursi pada balkon rumah nya. Perlahan ia menyandarkan punggung nya pada kursi lalu menutup perlahan mata nya. Menyembunyukan manik lavender indah yang terhalang kacamata tebal itu, menikmati tiap alunan musik yang terdengar ditelinga nya.

Sekarang sudah memasuki awal semester pertama ia berada di bangku kelas VIII Konohagakuen. Sudah selama setahun ia berada disana, selama setahun pula ia mengikuti metode-metode yang ada pada buku yang sudah menjadi Al-kitab bagi nya dan teman-teman nya itu.

Sekarang dia sudah mengikuti ke-enam metode pada buku itu, namun hasil nya nihil. Hubungan nya dan Naruto tidak mendapatkan kemajuan. Sebenar nya Hinata sih sudah menyerah, tapi teman-teman nya masih saja memaksa nya untuk tetap berjuang(?).

_Pluk_

Sebuah kerikil yang ukuran nya tidak terlalu besar itu melayang menuju kearah Hinata, untung nya Hinata cepat menghindar, jika dia terlambat sedikit saja pasti kepalanya sudah benjol. Bergegas ia lepas _headseed _yang sedari tadi menancap di lubang telinga nya lalu mengarahkan pandangan nya ke bawah.

"Hei bukakan kami pintu".

Suara teriakan itu berasal dari bawah balkon rumah Hinata. Sekarang Hinata tau dari mana asal nya kerikil tadi. Ya dari teman-teman nya. Dipikir-pikir lagi tega sekali teman-teman nya itu melempar kerikil pada nya. Apa mereka masih menginginkan Hinata hidup?

Ah sudahlah, buru-buru Hinata menepis pikiran itu dan turun menuju pintu depan rumah nya.

_Kreek_

"Akhir nya dibuka juga". Ino langsung menerobos masuk sesaat setelah pintu dihadapan nya terbuka.

"Ma-maaf, tadi aku sedang mendengarkan musik".

"Sudahlah tak apa-apa. Ayo cepat kita kekamarmu". Temari langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Sesekali Hinata merasa bingung, sebenarnya ini rumah siapa?

**~Dikamar Hinata…**

"Sekarang metode ke tujuh. Untuk menarik hati pria yang disukai, kau harus berpenampilan menarik dan pandai". Ujar Ino mantap.

Ino langsung mengarahkan pandangan nya pada tiap penampilan Hinata. Mulai dari rambut nya, kacamata nya, warna kulit nya hingga pakaian nya.

"Tiga". Ujar Ino singkat, padat dan enggak jelas.

"Tiga?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung.

"Ya, tiga. Nilai untuk tiap penampilan Hinata adalah tiga". Ujar Ino sembari melipat tangan nya didepan dada.

Hinata tak banyak bicara, seperti biasa yang dilakukan nya hanyalah menunduk. Sebaik nya ia pasrah saja, karena susah bagi nya untuk berdebat dengan ketiga teman nya ini.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?". Temari membuka suara.

"Serahkan padaku". Ino tersenyum misterius.

**~[[o]]~**

Gemeltuk gigi yang saling menghantam itu diakibatkan oleh hawa dingin yang menyeruak masuk melalui permukaan kulit nya yang terbuka. Bagai mana tidak kedinginan?

Gadis ini. Ehm, maksud nya Hinata. Harus menahan derita karena dipaksa ketiga teman seperjuangan nya untuk mengenakan Handuk saja pada saat dimana hujan sedang mengguyur jalanan yang tak beratap diluar, terlebih lagi jendela kamar Hinata dibiarkan terbuka. Alasan nya adalah, karena tadi Ino baru saja melepaskan gas yang bau nya, ukh jangan ditanya.

Dan kalian jangan mengatakan pada Ino kalau saya membocorkan hal ini, atau habis lah saia. Oke kembali pada Hinata.

Kenapa dia hanya memakai handuk? Mari saya jelaskan. Saat ini Ino, Temari dan Tenten sedang berusaha membuat kulit galap milik Hinata agar nampak seputih susu. Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan untuk membuat _mimpi_ itu menjadi nyata? Mereka mengampelas tubuh Hinata? Tidak, kalian pikir kulit nya itu tembok berlin? Lupakan.

Yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah berusaha membuat kulit Hinata terkelupas menggunakan sebuah benda yang aneh, mirip seperti spons tapi permukaan nya agak kasar. Jangan Tanya pada saya benda apa itu, Tanya pada mereka, karena saya juga tidak tau.

Sesekali Hinata mengerang kesakitan akibat ulah teman-teman nya. Tentu saja sakit, coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana jika kulit mu secara paksa digosok dengan benda asing yang permukaan nya cukup kasar.

Selesai membuat kulit Hinata terkelupas, Ino mengoleskan benda kental berwarna kuning pada tiap permukaan kulit Hinata yang terbuka. Ino bilang benda kuning itu namanya _kamin_ tapi saya sendiri jujur saja tidak tau apa itu _kamin_ karena Ino tidak menjelaskan nya. Intinya, benda itu digunakan untuk membuat kulit Hinata tampak lebih putih. Kalian mau coba?(promosi)

Selesai dengan kulit ditubuh Hinata, sekarang target mereka beralih pada kulit wajah Hinata. Untuk hal ini mereka memakai sesuatu yang cukup wajar, hanya masker pemutih.

"Beres, jangan bicara dulu ya Hinata, nanti masker nya akan rusak". Ujar Temari sesudah mengoleskan benda cair berwarna putih itu pada wajah Hinata.

Hinata pun mengangguk pelan. Semua yang dirasakan nya saat ini terasa begitu asing, wajahnya serasa ditarik-tarik. Sebertinya masker itu mulai mengering.

_Bush_

Hawa dingin itu kembali dirasakan oleh Hinata. Kini ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu dari dalam rongga hidung nya. Ukh, rasanya gatal.

Ino merasakan ada yang tak beres pada ekspresi wajah Hinata. "Hinata jangan bilang kau akan…."

_Huuatchi…_

"Bersin". Ujar Ino sweatdroped

Hah, sepertinya kau terlambat Ino. Dan lihatlah sekarang apa yang terjadi, tentu saja masker diwajah Hinata rusak. Salah sendiri kenapa tadi dia buang gas sembarangan, jadi terpaksa jendela harus dibuka agar aroma yang memabukan itu tidak tercium. Alhasil, Hinata yang hanya memakai handuk itu kedinginan dan, bersin.

"Aaahh Hinata, apa yang kamu lakukan" Terdengar nada kekecewaan pada suara Temari barusan.

"Tuh kan jadi rusak". Sahut Tenten.

Hinata semakin merasa terpojok, ppadahal ini semua kan bukan sepenuh nya salah dia. Bahkan Ino yang cukup andil sebagai penyebab bersin nya Hinata itu ikut memojokkan Hinata. Alhasil Hinata hanya bisa meminta maaf, karena memang begitulah dia.

"Sudahlah pakai ini saja". Ino menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk berisi benda cair berwarna kuning tadi.

Alhasis, untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan(?) Temari, Ino dan Tenten memutuskan untuk mengganti masker menjadi benda kental berwarna kuning itu untuk dipakaikan kewajah Hinata. Hinata ya menurut saja, toh dia tidak akan mati kan jika memakai itu diwajah nya?

**~[[o]]~**

Usai mem-permak Hinata. Tenten, Ino dan Temari membawanya, lebih tepat menyeretnya kesebuah ruko olahraga yang menjual banyak peralatan olahraga. Ya~ itu sudah pasti. Untung saja hujan yang tadi sempat mengguyur sudah berhenti.

Apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Mereka bukan nya ingin membeli perlengkapan olahraga, mereka sebenarnya ingin… ehm, tebar pesona? Entahlah, tanya saja pada mereka.

Eh kenapa tebar pesona disebuah toko olahraga? Karena toko itu milik keluarga Namikaze, dengan kata lain, tentu saja aka nada Naruto disana bukan? Ya nama belakan Naruto kan Namikaze. Tak perlu dijelaskan sampai segitunya kali.

"Selamat siang. Kalian mau beli apa?" sapa seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah nya.

"Kami ingin lihat-lihat dulu" Jawab Ino beserta senyum yang canggung.

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan liat-liat dulu, kalau sudah menemukan barang yang kalian cari panggil saja ya". Jawab wanita berambut merah tadi tak lupa disertai senyum manis nya.

"Ba-baik". Sahut mereka yang diajak bicara, minus Hinata.

Mereka ber empat pun berpencar mengelilingi ruko yang cukup luas itu, kecuali Hinata. Dia sedari tadi hanya mengekor pada Tenten karena terlalu malu jika sendirian. Cukup lama berkeliling mereka tidak juga menemukan sosok yang dicari, alhasil mereka menyerah dan kembali berkumpul disebuah sudut ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada" Ujar Ino kecewa.

"Ah~ sia-sia saj kita kesini"

"Se-sebaiknya kita pu-pulang saja".

"Apa boleh buat".

Baru saja mereka memutar arah untuk menuju pintu keluar, diluar seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik nya baru saja turun dari matik merah nya dan memasuki ruko itu.

"Itu dia". Bisik Tenten.

Keadaan sekarang mulai menegang, dikarenakan sosok pemuda itu berjalan menuju kearah mereka ber-empat.

"Dia kemari, rapikan bajumu Hinata". Ujar Ino sambil membetulkan pakaian Hinata yang sebenarnya sih sudah cukup rapi.

Pemuda itu semakin dekat.

Tambah dekat.

Sangat dekat. Ah tidak terlalu dekat juga.

"Hei, sedang mencari apa?" Sapa pemuda itu ramah seperti biasa.

Tidak ada jawaban, padahal pemuda itu yakin betul bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. Tapi kenapa orang-orang dihadapan nya Ini terlihat, tegang.

Pandangan nya beralih pada sosok gadis yang saat ini tertunduk malu dibelakang Tenten. Bingung, itu yang dia rasakan. Gadis itu memiliki warna kulit yang tidak biasa. Berwarna kuning. Ya benar kuning.

"He, kau Hinata kan?" ujar pemuda tadi.

Tenten pun segera menjauh, bermaksud untuk menampakkan Hinata yang sedari tadi terus bersembunyi dibelakang nya. Kini posisi Hinata dan pemuda berambut kuning itu saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang mungkin hanya satu langkah.

"Kenapa kau jadi kuning?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, seperinya gadis ini terlalu malu.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya pemuda itu, lagi. Dia meletakkan punggung tangan nya pada kening Hinata bermaksud untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Hinata. Oh tuhan, tidak tahu kah dia bahwa tindakan nya itu dapat membuat gadis dihadapan nya itu pingsan. Yang ditanya hanya membatu, jika saja saat ini wajah nya tidak diselimuti oleh warna kuning akibat benda yang Ino sebut _Kamin_ itu, pasti akan terlihat jelas kalau wajah sang gadis sudah memerah sempurna. Alhasil wajah itu kini berwarna oranye.

"Naruto-_senpai_". Seseorang memanggil pemuda itu dari arah pintu masuk.

Pemuda yang merasa nama nya dipanggil pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan nya dan beralih keasal suara.

"Oh, nona kue mangga" Ujar Naruto ramah.

Gadis yang dia panggil 'nona kue mangga' itu berjalan mendekat kearah nya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin membeli bola pingpong". Jawab gadis itu. Ah sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan nya saja untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah sebelah sini" Naruto berjalan menuju suatu tempat dalam ruko itu meninggalkan Hinata dan teman-teman nya dengan di iringi 'nona kue mangga' tadi tentunya.

"Sial, kenapa dia selalu datang mengganggu". Geram Temari.

"Su-sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita pulang" Hinata mencoba membuat tenang teman berkepang empat nya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar". Ino menyeringai nakal kearah gadis berambut pirang berponi yang dipanggil Naruto 'nona kue mangga' tadi. Dia pun mengambil sebuah bola tenis dan menggelindingkan nya kearah gadis itu.

Benar-benar tepat sasaran, bola itu tanpa sadar terinjak oleh si gadis dan membuat keseimbangan nya runtuh. Secara refleks gadis bermata violet itu menarik barang-barang yang terdapat pada rak disekitarnya. Alhasil gadis itu jatuh tersungkur serta ditindih oleh berbagai macam perlengkapan olahraga.

"Ayo cepat pergi" Ino menarik lengan Hinata, berlari membawanya menuju keluar ruko dengan diiringi Temari dan Tenten tentunya. Tawa pun memecah diantara mereka berempat setibanya diluar ruko, bahkan Hinata yang pendiam pun ikut terkikik melihat tingkah teman-teman nya itu. Sungguh masa muda yang menyenangkan.

Ino, sebaiknya kau jadi atlit bowling saja.

**~[[o]]~**

Gadis-gadis di konohagakuen kini tengah berjajar rapih membentuk satu barisan, mereka mengantre untuk mendaftarkan diri ikut klub tarian jepang klasik. Ditengah-tengah barisan kita dapat menemukan Hinata dan teman-teman nya. Ya mereka juga ikut mengantre. Tapi jika dilihat lagi barisan itu, sebagian besar nya terdiri dari gadis-gadis yang cantik saja, terkecuali Hinata.

"Hinata, sebaiknya lepas kacamata mu". Ino yang berada dibelakang Hinata member saran setengah berbisik.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Sudahlah lepas saja, kacamata mu itu mengganggu saja tau". Jawab Ino sambil menarik kcamata milik Hinata.

"A-aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil Ino-_chan_. Untuk masuk klub ini kan harus cantik". Ujar Hinata, suaranya terdengar cukup lirih.

"Memang sih. Huh Kurenai_-sensei_ memang hanya ingin memilih gadis-gadis yng cantik saja untuk masuk kedalam klub nya, mungkin untuk menarik perhatian siswa-siswa lain" Ketus Tenten.

Dari arah yang tak cukup jauh, terdengar suara seorang wanita yang berteriak-teriak menawarkan para murid untuk masuk kedalam klub nya. Klub drama.

"Kasian ya Anko-_sensei_, tidak ada yang mau masuk klub nya" Temari membuka suara sambil menatap penuh iba pada guru yang berteriak-teriak tadi.

"Kau benar, berbeda dengan klub nya Kurenai-_sensei_, klub drama milik Anko-_sensei_ peminat nya sedikit sekali, kalau pun ada yang mau pasti orang-orang yang jelek" Sahut Tenten.

Hinata menunduk saja, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia merasa tak pantas ada di barisan ini. Dia merasa seperti orang yang tak tau diri.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau itu cantik. Kau terlihat lebih baik tanpa kacamata mu itu, dan kulit mu juga terlihat lebih putih dari sebelum nya" Suara Ino barusan menyadarkan Hinata dari ratapan nya, membangun kembali rasa percaya diri nya. Dia pun menatap haru kearah Ino dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih dengan suara lembut khas milik nya, tentunya sebuah senyuman manis ikut menghiasi wajah yang kini sudah tak murung itu.

"Hei Naruto-_senpai _datang". Ujar Tenten.

Segera saja Hinata, Ino dan Temari mengikuti arah pandang Tenten, dan ternyata benar saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan kearah mereka sambil sesekali mengambil gambar objek yang menurut nya menarik dengan menggunakan sebuah kamera yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Kyaaa Naruto-_senpai_" Jeritan yang teredam itu terdengar dari arah depan Hinata, sepertinya dia kenal dengan sosok yang memunggungi nya saat ini. Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang, ini Shion. Gadis yang menjadi rival terberat nya.

"Hai". Sapa Naruto ramah, seperti biasa.

"Naruto-_senpai _ikut klub apa?" Tanya gadis didepan Hinata itu.

Ah Hinata merasa iri, mengapa bukan dia yang berbicara dengan Naruto. Dia terlalu malu, seandainya ia memiliki keberanian seperti gadis didepan nya ini.

"Photography". Ujar Naruto singkat. Namun senyum diwajahnya belum memudar.

"Wah, itu bagus. Sesekli bagaimana kalau aku menjadi model untuk foto _senpai_?"

"Ah, aku hanya mengambil gambar objek pemandangan saja".

Memalukan. Itu lah tanggapan Ino, Tenten dan Temari tentang gadis bernama Shion itu. Ternyata mereka menguping. Sontak saja mereka terkikik pelan setelah mendengar jawaban Narutobarusan.

"Ah, _senpai_ bisa saja bercanda nya" Jawab Shion dengan nada yang manja.

"Ya benar aku hanya bercanda".

Mereka yang tadinya terkikik pelan langsung menghentikan kegiatan itu setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. Ternyata hanya bercanda.

"Ayo, mari ku foto". Ujar Naruto menawarkan diri.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Shion segera berpose semanis yang ia bisa. Karena yang mengambil gambarnya kan Naruto. Tentu saja dia harus terlihat secantik mungkin.

Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Tentunya dia merasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak, dia juga ingin di potret oleh Naruto. Namun melihat kenyatan didekat nya saat ini membuat nya terpuruk lagi. Kenapa dia harus berada di posisi ini? Posisi yang tepat berada disamping Shion yang dengan manis nya berpose saat di photo oleh Naruto.

"He kau sudah tidak kuning lagi?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mengngkat kepala nya karena dia merasa kata-kata Naruto barusan dikatakan untuk nya.

"Eh, i-iya". Jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuk nya.

"Bagus lah, kau juga terlihat lebih putih sekarang" Naruto tersenyum begitu manis kepada Hinata, membuat si gadis yang diajak bicara hanya mampu menatap nya tak percaya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Aku tunggu penampilan kalian di festival sekolah nanti ya" Ujar Naruto seraya berlalu meninggalkan sekelompok gadis-gadis itu.

Setelah Naruto cukup jauh, Shion segera melompat-lompat kegirangan . "Kyaaa… Naruto-_senpai _keren sekali" Seru nya.

Hinata masih saja membatu, dia benar-benar tidak tau perasaan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Seakan jantung nya ingin menerobos keluar melalui dada nya.

"Hinata, sekarang ada kemajuan kan?" Suara Ino berhasil membuat Hinata kembali kedunia nyata.

"Naruto-_senpai_ ternyata memperhatikan mua ya. Dia sampai memperhatikan perubahan warna kulit mu. Perhatian nya". Ino menggoda Hinata sambil sesekali menyikut lengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertunduk sambil tersipu malu, benr-benar malu. Wajah nya kini sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kalau merasa tidak yakin cantik, lebih baik jangan ikut klub ini". Shion sengaja meninggi kan suara nya agar terdengar oleh orang dibelakang. Walaupun pandangan nya masih menatap lurus kedepan, namun siapa pun tau kalau kata-kata nya barusan ditujukan untuk Hinata.

"Hei kau bicara apa?" Ino mulai naik pitam.

"Apa? Kau merasa ya?" Sahut Shion.

Ino sudah benar-benar geram, dia tak bisa terima jika ada yang menghina teman nya begitu saja. Aksi saling dorong pun terjadi diantara mereka, bukan hanya Ino, Temari dan Tenten pun ikut-ikutan dalam aksi saling dorong itu. Hinata yang berusaha melerai pun tak mendapatkan hasil karena kekuatan teman-teman nya ini tak sebanding dengan kekuatan nya sendirian.

Akhirnya aksi itu membuat barisan yang tadinya berjajar rapi menjadi berantakan, sehingga siswa yang paling depan tanpa sengaja mendorong meja tempat kurenai_-sensei_ mendaftarkan gadis-gadis itu.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriak Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Yang jadi biang keributan, keluar dari barisan"

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari dan Shion pun menuruti saja karena mereka tau bagaimana guru merek yang satu ini. Jika berani melawan sudah pasti mata pelajaran Ekonomi tidak akan tuntas.

"Tunggu dulu" Kurenai-_sensei_ menghentikan langkah mereka. Semua boleh kembali kecuali gadis yang berambut pendek itu.

Mereka semua tahu siiapa yang dimaksud. Tentu saja Hinata, karena hanya dia yang berambut pendek diantara mereka. Shion dengan senyum licik nya segera kembali kebarisan, tidak dengan Temari, Ino dan Tenten. Mereka menatap pilu kearah Hinata yang sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hinata, tunggu" Cegat Temari yang berlari kecil menyusul Hinata, tentu saja diikuti oleh Ino dan Tenten.

"Ka-kalian kenapa kemari?"

"Hei, kita kan teman. Mana mungkin kami meninggalkan mu sendirian. Lagi pula klub itu tidak cocok untuk ku, aku terlalu cantik untuk bergabung disana" Ujar Ino dengan pede nya.

"Teman-teman" Hinata menatap penuh haru kearah teman-teman nya itu.

"Aku lapar, bagaimana kalu kita ke kantin" Tenten membuka suara sambil mengelus-elus perut nya yang keroncongan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin"

"Ka-kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet"

"Baiklah Hinata, kami tunggu ya. Jaa~"

Ino, Temari dan Tenten pun mendahukui Hinatamenuju kantin. Usai melambaikan tangan dan memberikn senyum manis kearah teman-teman nya, Hinata segera memutar arah dan menuju suatu tempat. Tentu saja toilet.

**~[[o]]~**

Usai dari toilet Hinata kini berjalan sendirian menyusuri kantin, mencari teman-teman nya.

"Hinata" Belum sempat ia menemukan teman-teman nya, seseorang telah memanggil.

"Shion-_san_. A-ada apa?"

"Aku mau minta maaf soal tadi"

"Eh, a-ano. Tidak apa-apa kok. A-aku juga minta maaf" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf ku, nih aku membelikan mu minuman" Shion menyodorkan segelas soda kearah Hinata.

"Te-terimakasih"

Baru saja Hinata ingin menyeruput minuman itu, tiba-tiba saja kegiatan nya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan mulus yang memegangi lengan nya.

"Jangan diminum" Ujar si pemilik tangan itu. Hinata segera mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah gadis yang sudah mencegat nya tadi. Gadis yang cukup cantik, berambut pink. Hei tunggu dulu bukan kah dia salah satu teman Naruto?

"Suruh dia dulu yang meminum itu". Gadis berambut pink itu mengarahkan minuman yang dipegang Hinata kepada Shion.

"Tidak mau kan? Jangan diminum, itu sudah dicampur nya dengan sambal. Jangan lupa dibuang" setelah mengatakan itu gadis berambut pink tadi melangkah pergi menuju meja tempat teman-teman nya, dan salah satu dari teman-teman nya itu adalah Naruto.

"Gadis itu jahat sekali" Ujar gadis berambut pink tadi pada teman-teman nya. Tentu saja orang yang dia bicarakan itu adalah Shion. Hancur sudah harapan Shion untuk mendapatkan Naruto, karna kini Shion telah cacat dimata Naruto.

"Shi-shion" Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana. Seharusnya kan dia marah, tapi jika dia marah bukan Hinata nama nya. Entahlah siapa nama nya. Yang jelas, marah adalah sesuatu yang langka untuk Hinata.

"Kau senang sekarang? Cih, dasar gadis jelek" Bukan nya meminta maaf, Shion malah menghina Hinata dan bergegas meninggalkan nya sendirian.

Hinata kembali meratapi dirinya sendiri. Begitu buruk kah rupanya? Padahal ia tak pernah kasar pada orang lain, dia juga selalu memaafkan orang-orang yang menghina nya. Tapi… ah sudahlah kalian pasti tau apa yang saya maksud.

"Hinata, disini" Seorang gadis bercepol dua melambaikan tangan nya tinggi-tinggi kearah Hinata.

Mendengar nama nya dipanggil, Hinata bergegas menuju asal suara.

"Rupa nya kalisan disini" Hinata segera duduk di sebuah bangku kosong samping Temari.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Ino ber ujar sambil menyeruput soda nya.

"Eeem, ta-tadi toilet nya penuh".

Kebohongan Hinata barusan hanya dijawab dengan kata 'owh' dari teman-teman nya, lalu mereka kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

"Disini kalian rupanya"

Suara itu benar-benr mengagetkan mereka ber-empat.

"Anko-_sensei_, ada apa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tersenyum!" jawaban Anko_-sensei _barusan sama sekali tidak nyambung, eh mungkin itu bukan sebuah jawaban. Melainkan sebuah perintah.

Merasa bingung Hinata, Temari, Ino dan Tenten hanya diam mentap bingung kearah guru Bahas Inggris mereka itu.

"TERSENYUM!" Nada suara yang memerintah itu sekarang meninggi.

Karena takut, ke-empat siswi yang tadi nya kebingungan itu langsun tersenyum canggung kearah wanita yang membentak.

Wanita itu pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sedih!" Bentak nya lagi. Hinata, Temari, Ino dan Tenten pun menurut.

"Tertawa!"

"Buwahahahahahaha"

"Bagus, usai istirahat nanti temui _Sensei_ di aula"

Usai mengucapkan hal itu, Anko segera melenggang pergi, meninggalkan tanda Tanya besar bagi Hinata, Ino, Temari dan Tenten.

**~[[o]]~**

Mereka ber-empat. Maksudnya Hinata, Temari, Ino dan Tenten ogah-ogahan memasuki ruang aula yang saat itu dihuni oleh para kelompok drama, entah kenapa mereka merasakan aka nada sesuatu yang menurut mereka, err… tak di inginkan, mungkin?

"Hei kalian berempat cepat masuk. Jangan bengong disitu". Teriak Anko-_Sensei_ dari kejauhan menggunakan sebuah toa.

Karena merasa dipanggil, Ino, Temari, Hinata dan Tenten pun berjalan mendekat kearah guru Bahasa Inggris mereka itu.

"Kalian ber-empat ikut klub drama, kesempatan seperti ini sangat jarang ibu berikan. Jadi jangan di sia-siakan. Kalian harus nya beruntung bisa masuk klub ini tanpa perlu di audisi".

Beruntung? Bukankah masuk kedalam klub drama hanya akan menuruunkan pamor mereka saja.

Diantara mereka berempat, Ino lah yang paling tidak ingin ikut. Maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Ma-maaf Anko-_sensei_, sebenarnya kami…"

Saat Ino sedang berusaha membuka suara, melawan rasa takut nya. Tiba-tiba Hinata menangkap pemandangan yang indah diatas panggung. Err… sebenar nya sih hanya seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut jabrik berwarna pirang yang sedang sibuk mendekorasi panggung untuk pementasan drama nanti.

"Apa Ino?"

"Se-sebenar nya…"

"Ka-kami ingin ikut, terima kasih Anko-_sensei_. Kami a-akan berusaha dengan baik" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyela. Kata-kata nya barusan benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ingiin Ino sampaikan sebelum nya. Hal itu membuat Ino menatap heran kearah Hinata. Awal nya sih dia agak kesal, namun setelah mata nya menangkap sosok yang familiar diatas panggung, dia langsung mengerti dan tersenyum tipis entah pada siapa.

"Bagus, sekaran cepat berkumpul di belakang panggung dengan yang lain nya"

Setelah mengangguk tanda setuju. Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud guru mereka tadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku teman-teman. Aku ti-tidak tau kenapa tadi bisa bicara begitu pada Anko-_sensei_. A-aku _refleks_" Hinata tertunduk menyesal.

"Hahahaha, gara-gara melihat Naruto-_senpai_ kau bisa jadi _refleks_ begitu ya Hinata. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula sepertinya klub drama ini tidak terlalu buruk juga". Ino menepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

"I-ino"

Temari dan Tenten yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa saling pandang dengan tatapan seolah bertanya "Ada apa sih sebenarnya". Tentu saja mereka bingung, karena sedari tadi mereka tidak melihat ada Naruto. Apa mereka buta?

.

.

.

"Untuk pementasan drama di festival sekolah yang diadakan seminggu lagi, kita akan memainkan sebuah drama yang berjudul 'Snow White and The Seven Dwarfts'"

Wanita yang dipanggil murid-murid nya Anko-_sensei_ itu ber ujar dengan lantang menggunakan toa dihadapan siswa-siswa nya para anggota klub drama.

"Hinata, kau berperan sebagai _Snow White_" Ujar Anko-_sensei_ sembari menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"A-aku?"

"Ya, kau. Karena disini kau lah yang paling pintar berbahasaInggris. Jadi kau cocok mendapatkan peran utama"

Hinata pun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah untuk peran berikut nya…"

_Brakk!_

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam sebuah kotak berukuran besar disamping Anko-_sensei_ muncul seorang pemuda berkostum kelinci lengkap dengan gigi-nya memegang sebuah kuas cat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Anko-_sensei _terkejut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Bentak Anko-_sensei_.

"Aku sedang menge-cat _sensei_"

"Kenapa harus masuk kesitu?"

"Aku sedang menge-cat bagian dalam"

Benar-benar alasan yang aneh, sebenar nya Anko-s_ensei_ tau kalau pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang saat ini memakai kostum kelinci itu hanya ingin mengerjai nya. Di ingat-ingat dari perilaku pemuda itu yang sudah di cap sebagai master jahil disekolah. Tapi jika Anko_-sensei_ meneruskan ajang marah-marah nya dan menghukum pemuda itu, siapa yang akan membantu nya beres-beres dan mendekor panggung?

"Sudah-sudah kau pergi sana"

Saat pemuda berkulit t_an_ yang sebenar nya adalah Naruto itu mulai melangkah sambil menyeret-nyeret kardus yang tadi ditempati nya, Anko kembali memanggil.

"Hei tunggu sebentar, tolong kau minta-kan semua nomer telpon para anggota drama"

"Baik" Jawab Naruto sopan.

Melihat tingkah konyol Naruto, sebenarnya membuat seorang gadis berambut pendek terus sajaterkikik geli, terlebih lagi kostum yang Naruto pakai saat ini. Baginya Naruto semakin, manis.

"Hei, boleh minta nomer telpon mu?" suara itu membangunkan Hinata dari lamunan nya.

_Deg_

Itu adalah suara milik Naruto.

Merasa dirinya yang diajak bicara, Hinata pun berbalik dengan canggung menghadap ke asal suara.

"E-eh?"

"Boleh aku minta nomer telpon mu? Tadi Anko-_sensei _menyuruh ku untuk meminta nomer telpon seluruh anggota drama" Ujar Naruto ramah.

"Be-begitu ya" Hintata pun menyebutkan nomer telpon nya. Mimpi apa dia semalam, Naruto mengajak nya bicara lalu bertukar nomer telpon. Yah~ walaupun hanya disuruh, tapi itu sudah sukses membuat Hinata kegirangan bukan main.

Naruto merobek sedikit kertas yang tadi dipakainya untuk mencatat nomer-nomer para anggota drama dan memberikan nya pada Hinata.

"Ini, siapa tau nanti perlu. Terimakasih ya" Usai memberikan cengirang nya Naruto segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menatap secarik kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Naruto. Disana tertulis bebrapa digit angka yang berjejer rapi. Pada bagian atas angka-angka itu tertulis sebuah nama 'Naruto'.

Senang nya bukan main. Hinata sudah tak bisa lagi menahan senyum nya. Digenggam nya dengan erat kertas itu lalu dipeluk-peluk nya layak nya kertas itu adalah nomer togel yang keluar.

**~Malam dirumah Hinata…**

Oke, Author mulai lelah untuk bercerita. Hinata, bagaimana kalau bagian ini kau saja yang menceritakan nya?

"Ba-baiklah"

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri berkutat dihadapan telpon rumah ku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku disini, tapi masih saja aku belum memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan nya.

Aku masih memandangi secarik kertas yang bertuliskan beberapa digit angka ditangan ku ini. Ya, aku ingin menelpon Naruto-_senpai_. Sebenarnya aku belum tau pasti apa tujuan ku menelpon nya. Tapi cukup mendengar suaranya saja mungkin akan membuat mala mini menjadi malam yang paling indah untuk ku.

Tapi, sampai sekarang aku masih belum mendapatkan keberanian itu.

Telpon. Tidak. Telpon. Tidak. Telpon. Tidak? Aku mengangkat gagan telpon dan meletakkan nya kembali berulang-ulang kali. Aaargh _kami-sama_ tolong aku. Berilah aku keberanian.

Oke, ini sudah kelewatan. Seharus nya aku berani, inikan hanya menelpon. Ayolah Hinata.

Kuangkat lagi gagang telpon yang terasa berat itu, lalu kupencet-pencet tombol pada telpon rumah ini mencocokan dengan nomer pada kertas yang kupegang.

_Tttuuuuttt…_

_Tttuuuuttttt…._

"_Halo, toko olahraga Namikaze. ada yang bisa saya bantu"_

Kyaa… ada yang mengangkat. Oke tenang, tenang, tenang…

"Bi-bisa bicara dengan Na-naruto?"

"_Saya sendiri"_

_Deg_

Ini suara Naruto-_senpai_? Oh _kami-sama_, aku harus apa sekarang?

"_Halo, ada orang disana?"_

Bingung, itulah yang kualami saat ini. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Perlahan kuletakkan gagang telpon itu diatas meja. Aku pun segera berlari menuju teras untuk berteriak-teriak menghilangkan rasa gugup ku. Aneh? Ya, memang apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan.

Setelah cukup puas berteriak-teriak, aku pun bergegas kembali menuju telpon tadi.

"Ha-halo" sapa ku. Tapi yang ku dengar bukan lah suara Naruto lagi. Melain kan suara teplon yang berbunyi.

_Ttuuttt… tuutttt… tuuuutttt…_

Seperti nya aku terlambat.

**~[[o]]~**

Tak terasa besok akan diadakan acara festival sekolah, dan dihari itu aku akan tampil berperan sebagai putri salju. Sebenar nya aku gugup, sebentar lagi akan diadakan gladi resik untuk drama. Seharusnya kan yang menjadi putrid salju itu adalah gadis yang cantik. Sedangkan aku? Yah walaupun sekarang warna kulit ku sudah lebih putih, tapi tetap saja wajah ku ini, jelek. Karena aku memang payah dalam urusan merawat wajah, aku bahkan tidak pernah memakai bedak kemanapun aku pergi. Maka dari itu kulit muka ku sepertinya selalu nampak, hitam keeling.

"Semua nya cepat berkumpul"

Suara Anko-_sensei _barusan membuyarkan lamunan ku, langsung saja aku beserta Ino, Temari, Tenten dan anggota klub drama lain nya berkumpul ditempat yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Anko_-sensei_.

"Perkenalkan semua ini adalah Sakura Haruno, kakak senior kalian. Dia akan membantu kalian untuk menata riasan kalian disini"

Anko-_sensei_ memperkenalkan pada kami seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_. Aku mengenalinya, jadi nama nya Sakura-s_enpai_? Bukankah dia juga teman nya Naruto-_senpai_. Aah, dia cantik sekali. Selain cantik dia juga sangat baik. Kalian tentu masih ingat kan saat dia menyelamatkan ku dari minuman yang telah dicampur sambal oleh Shion?

"Baiklah, kalian semua mohon kerjasama nya" Ujar Sakura-s_enpai_ sembari membungkukkan badan nya.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita mulai merias pputri salju dulu"

Putri salju? Berarti aku kan?

"Terserah _sensei_ saja" Jawab Sakura-_senpai _sembari tersenyum.

"Hinata, duduklah"

Aku pun segera duduk diatas kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh Anko-s_ensei_.

"Lepas kacamata mu dulu ya" Sakura-_senpai _menarik kacamata ku dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia memulai dengan memberikan bedak pada wajah ku, lalu _lipgloss_ pada bibirku dan yang lain nya. Jujur saja sebenar nya aku agak, risih. Bahkan terakhir Sakura-_senpai_ memakaikan sebuah kontak _lens_ pada pupil mata ku. Dapat kudengar jeritan para anggota klub drama yang sedari tadi memperhatikan proses berdandan ku. Saat aku hamper selesai di _make-up_, Sakura-s_enpai_ mengajakku kebelakang panggung untuk memakai kostum putrid salju. Dia sengaja tidak menyelesaikan _make-up_ ku didepan yang lain nya. Dia bilang dia ingin memberi kejutan.

Dibelakang panggung, Sakura-_senpai _memintaku mengenakan sebuah kostum putri salju, sepatu hak yang cukup tinggi dan bandana berbentuk mahkota. Usai dengan pekerjaan nya, Sakura-_senpai_ tersenyum puas dan mengarahkan ku pada cermin yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana?" Ujar nya.

Aku tidak percaya yang ada didalam cermin itu adalah aku, aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura-_senpai_, Sungguh aku masih belum percaya. Kenapa gadis dalam cermin itu terlihat begitu, cantik.

"Berhentilah kagum, saat nya keluar dan tunjukan pada orang-orang" Sakura-_senpai_ berujar penuh semangat. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju, lalu perlahan berjalan keluar. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa cepat Karena sepatu hak yang kukenakan ini benar-benar menganggu.

Saat aku berjalan perlahan melewati tirai panggung, rasanya begitu aneh. Entah kenapa aku merasa semua orang memperhatikan aku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kudapatkan sebelum nya. Tatapan kagum, mungkin?

"Bagaimana kemampuan _make-up _ku?" Ujar Sakura-_senpai_ pada seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang saat ini duduk diatas tangga sambil memegangi kameranya. Eh, itu kan Naruto-_senpai_ sudah berapa lama dia disitu? Kenapa dia selalu berada ditempat-tempat yang aneh.

Naruto-_senpai _pun memperhatikan ku dengan tatapan meneliti sebelum akhirnya dia berkata.

"Emm… dia terlihat biasa. Putri salju dengan kawat gigi"

Sontak saja pernyataan Naruto-_senpai_ barusan membuat keseimbangan ku berkurang akibat sepatu sialan ini. Terlebih lagi, aku juga ingin dipuji oleh nya. Ah, behel sialan aku berencana pulang dari sekolah ini akan menemui dokter gigi ku untuk meminta nya melepaskan behel ini.

"Oke, berikut nya kau rias yang lain Sakura. Kita akan gladi resik sepulang sekolah nanti"

"Hai' _sensei"_

Kulihat Naruto-_senpai_ turun dari tangga dan melenggang pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

Saat gladi resik tiba, kini sampailah pada bagian akhir cerita yaitu dimana pangeran mencium putri salju. Ouh ya, aku belum cerita kan siapa yang menjadi pangeran nya? Yang jadi pangeran nya adalah pemuda kurus dengan rambut helm bernama rock _lee_. Dia itu pemuda yang cukup aneh, menurutku. Ah, kenapa harus dia yang jadi pangeran nya.

"Hinata cepat berbaring, dan bersiap untuk adegan terakhir" Ujar Anko-_sensei_. Aku segera menurut dan berbaring disebuah kasur yang sudah disediakan diatas panggung.

Akupun menutup mata menunggu pangeran ku datang untuk memberikan ciuman pura-pura. Walaupun aku tidak ingi.

"Dimana rock _lee_?"

"Dia sedang ditoilet, sepertinya dia terkena diare"

"Kenapa bisa terkena diare saat gladi resik. Hei kau yang sedang menge-cat"

"Ya _sensei_?"

"Gantikan dulu pangeran nya untuk sementara"

Saat ini aku masih terpejam menunggu seseorang mencium ku. Sepertinya pemeran pangeran nya diganti. Begitulah yang aku dengar. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar lagi sebuah suara yang jarak nya begitu dekat.

"Owh, You are so beautiful. I have to kiss you"

Begitulah bunyi suara yang ku dengar. Aku merasakan seseorang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku. Ah, aku penasaran. Aku ingin tau siapa orang ini. Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku, awalnya samar, namun kini aku dapat melihat pemuda berambut kuning sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku.

Dia kan…

_Deg_

Aku tidak percaya bisa sedekat ini dengan naruto-s_enpai_.

Deg

Aku kembali memejamkan mata karena terlalu gugup untuk menatap wajah tampan nya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

_Deg_

_Kami-sama_, tolonglah aku. Aku ingin pingsan.

Saat aku membuka mataku lagi, pemandangan berubah 360 derajat. Saat Ini yang terlihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut helm sedang memejamkan mata sambil memonyongkan mulut nya kearah ku.

Orang ini benar-benar membuat ku takut, entah sejak kapan dia datang dan menggantikan Naruto-_senpai_. Saking takut nya aku _refleks_ terbangun dan berjalan mundur sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan keseimbangan tepat diujung panggung.

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

Sebelum saya mulai berkicau, ada baik nya kalau saya bales review dulu.

**Hyuna toki** : Ya ini dah apdet ^^. Review lagi? #plak

**Gyurin Kim :** gapapa ko double, triple juga boleh #plak. Kelamaan ya? Hihihi Gommen ne soalnya otak saya lagi, er… (ga nemu alas an). Pokinya gitu deh. Ini udah panjang belum? Saya nulisnya ampe 19 halaman. Yang jadi p'Top? Liat aja entar ya ^^ and soal improvisasi, ternyata susah ya =,= sepertinya saya cuma mampu segitu aja deh, ya ga tau lah buat chapter-chapter berikut nya gimana. Hehehe review lagi? #plak

**Lucky-Human : **Benarkah? :D saya senang kalo ada yang suka. ^^ gommen ga bisa update kilat karena saya sepertinya terkena suatu penyakit yang disebut 'Malas' hehehe. Review lagi? #plak

**Kiriko mahaera : **Benarkah Hinata nya enggak OOC bnget. Yosh berarti misi saya sukses. Hahahaha #diTendang

**Ramdhan-kun : **Jangan dipanggil s_enpai_ dong saya nya. Hehehe, typo ya? Eummm memang susah dihindari ya. Yosh review lagi? #plak

**Izanami kayo :** Suka ya, aduuuhh makasih *peluk2-ditendang*. heh Sehari sekali? Hehehe, saya sih mau, tapi tangan saya bilang ga tahan~. Tapi ko bête sih? … yosh review lagi? #plak

Baiklah saat nya saya berkicau.

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii…. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Masih ada yang menunggu fic ini? *ngarep*

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya atas keterlambatan nya, saya membuat chap ini jadi lebih panjang dari sebelum nya dan nyelipin dikit humor untuk mencairkan suasana. Apakah mengganggu?

Oya, saya juga mau minta pendapat kalian, apakah genre ini sudah sesuai dengan cerita nya? Menurut kalian genre yang pas apa? Sebelum saya publish fic ini, jujur saja saya membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk menentukan genre nya? Hehehe*oon bngt ya* tapi nyatanya, hasil nya belum memuaskan saya. Entah kenapa saya merasa genre nya belum pas.

Kalian tau? Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat dalam sejarah pembuatan fic di FFN. Makanya kan update nya ber abad-abad. Sebenar nya itu bukan satu-satu nya alasan saya lama meng-update fic ini, tapi saya juga sekalian mencari ilmu dari fic-fic para _senpai_ yang bermutu. Maaf ya kalo masih ada typo yang berceceran. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan.

Akhir kata…

Bersediakah anda sekalian memberikan review?


	5. Problem

Aku tidak percaya bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto-s_enpai_.

Deg

Aku kembali memejamkan mata karena terlalu gugup untuk menatap wajah tampan nya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

_Deg_

_Kami-sama_, tolonglah aku. Aku ingin pingsan.

Saat aku membuka mataku lagi, pemandangan berubah 360 derajat. Saat Ini yang terlihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut helm sedang memejamkan mata sambil memonyongkan mulut nya kearah ku.

Orang ini benar-benar membuat ku takut, entah sejak kapan dia datang dan menggantikan Naruto-_senpai_. Saking takut nya aku _refleks_ terbangun dan berjalan mundur sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan keseimbangan tepat diujung panggung.

"HINATA!"

_Naruto __ Masashi Kishimoto_

_First Love __© I don't know who_

_Rated T_

_NaruHina_

_Typo, Au, OOC(maybe), And everything._

_Hyoka Hinaru Present_

_._

_._

_._

**Be With You Chapter 5**

Aku memejamkan mata karena takut, bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh? Tentu saja sakit bukan. Tapi kenapa aku masih belum terjatuh? Aku merasakan sesuatu ditangan ku. Rasanya seperti digenggam seseorang. Eh?

Tangan itu dengan cepat menarik ku menjauh dari sudut panggung. Kurasa sipemilik tangan membawaku dalam dekapan nya.

Penasaran, kubuka saja mataku perlahan mencari tau siapa pemilik tangan hangat ini, pemilik tubuh kekar yang mendekap ku saat ini. Saat mata ku terbuka, sungguh pemandangan yang ku lihat begitu indah. Mata biru samudera, ah indah nya memandang mata itu. Inikan, Naruto-_senpai._

"Hati-hati, lehermu bisa patah kalau terjatuh".

Begitu katanya.

Dekat sekali, ini terlalu dekat. Jantung ku. Uh kenapa aku ini. Dalam posisi ini aku dapat pula merasakan degupan jantung Naruto-_senpai. _Eh, mungkinkah ia juga berdebar-debar?

"Hei kalian berdua. Sadarlah, kambali ke urusan masing-masing"

Itu suara Anko-_sensei_. Tentu saja aku kaget dan langsung melepaskan diri dari Naruto-_senpai_. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku masih ingin menikmati posisi tadi lebih lama. Seperti nya aku merasa agak… ehm, kesal?

Ah lagi-lagi aku melamun, saat aku berbalik Naruto-_senpai_ sudah tak ada.

Astaga aku melupakan lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

**~Want to RnR?~**

**~Normal Pov…**

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, Festival sekolah. Seperti yang sudah diduga, penampilan dari klub drama tidak banyak peminat nya, bahkan belum mencapai 10 orang yang menonton. Benar-benar mengenaskan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pertunjukan dari klub drama, klub tarian Jepang klasik begitu banyak peminat nya, terutama para siswa laki-laki. Mereka berebut menempati posisi duduk paling depan untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi molek nya penari-penari cantik yang melenggak-lenggok dihadapan mereka.

Saat penampilan nya, Hinata berusaha memberikan yang terbaik meskipun di aula itu minim penonton.

Disela-sela penampilan nya, Hinata mencoba mencuri pandang kearah penonton, mencari seseorang yang ia harapkan. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Naruto. Tapi seperti nya kali ini Hinata harus membuang jauh-jauh harapan nya itu. Bahkan sedikitpun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto. Sampai bagian akhir drama pun Naruto tidak juga datang. Yang terlihat hanya seorang siswa yang wajah nya tampak asing. Wajah dingin nya sedari tadi memperhatikan drama dari pintu masuk. Cukup tampan, namun bukan berarti membuat Hinata tertarik bukan? Dia menginginkan Naruto.

Dibelakang panggung…

"Terimakasih semuanya, hari ini kalian hebat. Sebagai hadiah, ibu akan men-traktir kalian makan-makan". Ujar Anko-_sensei _dengan lantang nya. Tentu saja perkataan nya barusan membuat para anggota klub drama menjadi gaduh saking girang nya. Tapi diantara murid-murid yang saat ini sedang riuh itu, wajah murung menghiasi rupa gadis berambut indigo pendek yang telah dipoles cantik itu.

"kenapa?" Tanya Ino _to the poin._

"E-eh, tidak apa-apa"

"Kau yakin? Apa karena…"

"Bukan apa-apa. _Gommen_ aku mau ganti baju dulu"

Setelah memotong pembicaraan Ino, Hinata buru-buru menuju kearah ruang ganti meninggalkan Ino yang terbengong-bengong.

"_Kenapa dia tidak datang?" _Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kancing kecil dari saku celana nya.

"Dia pasti sedang menonton penari-penari itu kan?"

Seperti sebelum nya, Hinata selalu berbicara dengan kancing yang digambari wajah tersenyum itu.

"Harus nya aku tidak usah berharap"

Pandangan Hinata beralih pada suatu benda yang berada di atas meja rias. Disana tergeletak sebuah apel yang sudah digigit tengah menindih secarik kertas. Hinata pun mengambil kertas beserta apel itu, lalu membaca tulisan yang ada pada kertas tadi.

'_Untuk putri salju. Sudah ku cicipi, tidak beracun'._

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada kertas itu. Hinata benar-benar tertegun. Bukan kah yang menjadi putri salju itu dia? Itu berarti, dia memiliki seorang penggemar rahasia.

"Kau sudah selesai Hinata? Boleh kami masuk?"

Suara yang disertai dengan ketukan pintu itu terdengar menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"Eh, y-ya. Tunggu sebentar".

Hinata pun berjalan kearah pintu lalu membuka nya.

"kenapa kau lama Hinata?" Tanya salah seorang yang tadi memanggil nya dari balik pintu.

"A-ano…"

"Sudah lah, cepat keluar. Anko-_sensei _sudah menunggu. Ayo kita makan-makan" Ujar gadis bercepol dengan riang nya.

"Hai" Hinata menyembunyikan apel tadi dibalik punggung nya.

"Eh itu apa?" Tanya gadis lain yang berkepang empat.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa"

"Aku mau lihat" Sial bagi Hinata, sepertinya tak ada yang dapat ia sembunyikan dari ke-tiga teman nya ini.

Wajah nya kini terasa panas, sudah pasti kini wajah itu sedang memerah. Terlebih lagi teman-teman nya. Ino, Tenten dan Temari memperburuk dengan memberikan godaan-godaan kepada Hinata.

"Kali ini siapa yang menyangka. Kau yang dulu nya direndahkan, saat ini memiliki pemuja rahasia. Benarkan, Hinata?"

**~Besok nya… (Hinata's Pov)**

"Hai cantik, boleh kenalan?"

"Kau anak baru ya? Kau manis sekali"

"Nomer mu berapa?"

Setidaknya itulah kata-kata yang kebanyakan ku dengar hari ini disekolah.

Awalnya aku tidak tau siapa yang mereka sapa, tapi saat ada sesorang laki-laki yang memanggil nama ku, baru lah aku menoleh dan menyadari sesuatu…

Apa saat ini, aku menjadi populer?

Sebenarnya aku senang, mungkin dengan aku yang seperti sekarang ini, Naruto-_Senpai_ akan sedikit melirik-ku. Tapi, aku agak risih dengan pandangan para laki-laki yang menurutku _'aneh'_ itu. Juga aku cukup merasa takut dengan pandangan para gadis yang menatap garang kearahku kecuali Temari, Tenten dan Ino tetunya.

_Drrrttt…_

_Drrrttt…_

Ponsel ku bergetar dalam saku baju ku. Segera saja aku menghentikan acara makan ini sementara untuk menge-cek siapa yang mengirimkan pesan untuk ku.

_Form : +6282038***_

_Konichiwa Hinata-Chan…! _

Nomer yang tidak kukenal.

Saat jari-jemari ku bermain-main diatas keyboard ponsel, seseorang menepuk bahuku dan bertanya.

"Siapa?"

Itu Ino. Seperti biasa, dia selalu ingin tau.

"A-aku tidak tau".

Ino pun mendekat dan melirik kearah layar ponsel ku membaca pesan yang tertulis disana.

"Wah… pesonamu semakin menjadi ya Hinata"

"Ti-tidak ini hanya…"

"Penggemar yang lain nya?" Lanjut Ino sambil memicingkan matanya.

Ah, aku tak ingin melawan. Seperti biasa, aku hanya menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik poni rata indigo ku. Wajah ku terasa panas, sepertinya memerah lagi. Akhirnya ku urungkan niat untuk membalas pesan tak dikenal tadi.

"Hwoba hwihat itu"

Aku mengangkat wajah untuk mencari tau suara aneh milik siapa itu.

"Kalau mau ngomong habiskan dulu makanan dalam mulut mu itu, Tenten"

Temari yang berada disamping Tenten berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari buku yang telah menjadi alkitab kami. Kalian tau kan?

Kulihat Ino mengikik pelan melihat tingkah Tenten, lalu buru-buru Tenten menelan apa yang sedari tadi ada dalam mulut nya.

"Itu, Hinata muncul di TV"

Tenten berujar dengan mulut yang sudah tidak lagi penuh sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Akupun menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Tenten menuju sebuah Televisi berukuran 21 inc yang bertengger cukup tinggi disudut ruang kantin.

Pada layar televisi itu aku melihat seorang gadis berpakaian putri salju sedang menari-nari diatas panggung. Tarian yang indah, dan wajah yang cantik. Eh, tapi itu kan…

"Sepertinya itu ulah Anko-_sensei_" Ujar Temari singkat.

"Eh?"

"Anko-_Sensei _sepertinya berniat memakai mu untuk dijadikan promosi ya, Hinata"

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Ya begitulah. Sejak pementasan kemarin, Anko_-Sensei_ berkali-kali memutar rekaman pementasan itu dikantin agar mau tidak mau ada orang yang menonton. Dan kau tau, semenjak saat itu anggota klub drama jadi bertambah, dan peminat nya kebanyakan laki-laki. Menurutku itu semua karena pesonamu Hinata-_Chan_". Ino menjelaskan.

"…."

Aku tidak memberi komentar. Bingung? Ya, sangat bingung. Aku tak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini. Bukan berarti aku tidak senang, hanya saja…

Entahlah.

Lebih baik ambil sisi positif nya, dengan begini klub drama jadi banyak peminat nya dan Anko-_Sensei_ pun senang. Walaupun harus aku yang dijadikan sebagai _'Bahan Promosi' _nya. Akh…

Lamunan ku terhenti saat menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Bisalah, Naruto-_Senpai._

Ah, menyenangkan sekali memandangi wajah nya itu meskipun dari kejauhan. Dia terlihat begitu senang, bercanda gurau dengan seseorang yang sepertinya pernah ku lihat sebelum nya. Pemuda tampan dengan raut muka yang dingin. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat, tapi dimana ya?

Ah lupakan, tujuan ku kan bukan untuk memperhatikan pemuda asing itu.

Kuarahkan lagi _Amethyst _ku kearah Naruto-_Senpai_,terkadang aku bertanya. Kapan kegiatan ini akan membuatku bosan? Walaupun aku sudah tau jawaban dari pertanyaan ku sendiri itu.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Semester awal kelas delapan…**

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan raket digenggamanku searah vertikal keatas. Hal ini kulakukan bukan tanpa tujuan, melainkan untuk mengambik _kok_ yang menyangkut didahan pohon yang tingginya, entahlah tak bisa kuhitung.

Ini melelahkan, berkali-kali aku mencoba tapi raket yang kulempar belum bisa menjangkau _kok_ yang menyangkut itu.

"Ayo Hinata, coba sekali lagi" Seru Tenten.

Mengapa ia bersemangat sekali? Tak taukah ia kalau ini melelahkan? Karena merasa gerah akibat keringat yang bercucuran karena kegiatan ku ini, akupun menguncir rambut ku yang kini sudah panjang mencapai punggung. Sekali lagi aku ambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar.

1…

.

.

2…

.

.

3…

"Hinata!"

Suara teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga itu mengganggu konsentrasiku, membuatku melupakan raket yang melayang tinggi diudara. Hingga akhirnya…

"Awh"

Kepala seseorang terbentur. Tenten.

"Go-gomen Tenten-_Chan_. Aku tidak sengaja, aku ka-kaget"

"Hinata!"

Suara itu lagi-lagi memanggilku, tapi kedengaran nya kali ini cukup dekat. Aku pun berbalik dan menemukan Anko-_Sensei_ disana. Keadaan nya cukup mengenaskan. Wajahnya penuh memar dan bahkan ada sebuah plester luka menempel di kening nya.

"A-ada apa Anko-_Sensei_?"

Aku takut untuk bertanya penyebab keadaan nya saat ini-Walaupun penasaran- tapi kubiarkan saja.

"_Sensei___perlu bantuan mu".

Dan tanpa persetujuan dariku, Anko-_Sensei _menarik lengan ku, membawaku ke suatu tempat. Membuat Temari, Ino dan Tenten yang tadi bersamaku menjadi terbengong-bengong, akupun tak kalah bengong nya.

**~Skip…**

"Ta-tapi _Sensei…_"

"Sudahlah, ini mudah. Kau hanya perlu melemparkan tongkatmu keatas, diputar-putar kan dan jangan lupa berlenggak sedikit. Midahkan?"

Saat ini entah bagaimana bisa, aku dilatih oleh Anko-_sensei_ untuk menjadi seorang mayoret. Ya benar mayoret. Gadis sepertiku… apakah mungkin?

"Salah-salah bukan begitu cara memutar nya, tapi seperti ini"

Sebenarnya berlatih dengan Anko-_sensei _cukup ehm… menyebalkan? Yah mungkin begitulah. Aku sudah berada disini kurang lebih dua jam, sebenarnya aku lelah dan ingin pulang. Sedari tadi para siswa sudah pulang. Untung saja Ino, Temari dan Tenten masih setia menungguku berlatih. Awalnya aku menolak, sungguh aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang '_mayoret'. _Tapi Anko-_sensei_ bilang sebentar lagi aka nada perlombaan _'drum band' _antar kota dan mayoret-mayoret dari sekolah ku tidak bisa tampil. Anko-_sensei_ bilang mereka sedang sakit. Tapi Ino bilang mereka sakit karena berkelahi memperebutkan seseorang. Apa itu mungkin.

"Hinata, Fokus!"

Ah, suara Anko-_sensei_ mengagetkan ku lagi.

"Go-gomen s_ensei_"

"Coba kau lempar sekali lagi"

Aku pun mengangguk ragu. Setelah berkali-kali mengatur nafas-berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup- aku pun mengambil ancang-ancang melempar di iringi dengan suara hitungan Anko-_sensei_.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Lempar!"

Dan aku tidak berani melempar. Aku terlalu takut. Bagaimana jika nanti tongkat yang ku lempar akan mengenai kepala seseorang?

"Cepat lempar Hinata!"

Anko-_sensei_ terus saja mendesak ku. Aku memberanikan diri menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan, member isyarat padanya bahwa aku tidak mau-takut.

"Ayolah Hinata-_chan_ kau pasti bisa".

Tetnten berteriak dari arah bangku panjang disamping lapangan, kulihat Temari yang memberikan senyum kearahku dan Ino yang mengacungkan jempol nya mantap kearahku-memberiku semangat.

Baiklah, mereka percaya padaku Anko-_sensei_ pun percaya padaku dan sekolah berharap banyak padaku. Ini bukan saat nya menjadi pengecut.

Sekali lagi, aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar, kali ini tanpa aba-aba dari Anko-_sensei_. Aku memejamkan mata sekuat tenaga-mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa takut ku. Lalu melemparkan tongkat panjang yang ku genggam ini sekuat tenaga pula kearah atas, aku tidak peduli dengan hasil nya, aku hanya perlu melempar nya kan.

Dan…

"Awas!"

_Dhug!_

Kepalaku terasa pusing sekarang.

Gelap.

Semakin gelap.

Dan aku….

Tak bisa lagi menopang tubuh ku.

"**Be With You"**

Indera penciuman ku mulai bekerja. Saat ini aku mencium bau obat-obatan, begitu pekat. Penasaran, kuangkat perlahan kedua kelopak mata ku. Pemandanhan pertama yang ku lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih dengan lampu neon yang cukup terang diatas sana. Sepi, begitulah suasana saat ini yng ku rasakan.

Aku mengenal tempat ini, sepertinya ini UKS sekolah. Kualihkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan, kulihat disana seseorang tertidur dengan posisi duduk diatas kursinya.

"Naruto-_Senpai"._

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sial, kenapa aku membangun kan nya.

"I-iya"

"Haaah~ tidurmu lama juga"

Kulihat Naruto- _senpai _mergangkan otot-otot nya.

"…"

"Aku diminta Anko-_sensei _menjagamu sebentar disini. Teman-teman mu harus pulang karena sudah cukup larut, sedangkan Anko-_sensei_ ada keperluan sebentar. Kebetulan aku disini untuk berlatih sepak bola. Jadi kuturuti saja".

Aku ttak memintanya member penjelasan, tapi ia langsung member penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Seakan dia mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakkan.

"Taka pa kan kalau aku yang menemani?"

Ah, dia tersenyum. Manis seperti biasa.

"A-arigatou _senpai_".

"Tidak masalah. Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Aku melihat kearah tembok ruang UKS yang terpampang jam dinding. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Astaga, pukul sepuluh malam. Aku menatap bersalah kearah Naruto-_senpai_. Tanpa perlu kukatakan seperti nya ia sudah mengerti kalau aku ingin meminta maaf karna harus membuat nya pulang malam-malam begini.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang malam, bahkan aku pernah pulang lebih larut dari ini. _Kaa-chan_ tidak akan marah".

Dia berujar sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala nya, kebiasaan khas Naruto-_senpai_.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau pulang. Kudengar di UKS ini banyak hantu lo".

_Glek_

Entah dia bercanda atau tidak, tapi aku sekarang benar-benar takut. Bergegas aku turun dari ranjang dan mengambil tas ku.

"_Go-gomen_"

"Mau kuantar?"

Diantar Naruto-_senpai_? Aku bermimpi apa tadi. Aduh, aku harus menetralkan debaran jantung ku dudlu. Diantar Naruto-_senpai_? Bersamanya. Berdua.

'_klek'_

"Hinata kau sudah bangun?"

Suara itu terdengar dari arah pintu. Ternyata Anko-_sensei_. Akupun menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Baguslah, ibumu datang menjemput".

Dibelakang Anko-_sensei_ kulihat _kaa-san_ muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hinata?"

Kulihat wajahnya panik.

"Hai, aku taka pa-apa _kaa-san_". Semoga saja kata-kata ku barusan bisa mengurangi rasa khawatir nya.

"Maafkan saya Hyuuga_-sama_, tadi kepala Hinata terbentur tongkat mayoret saat latihan. Maaf saya tak bisa menjaga anak anda".

"Tak apa Anko-_sensei_, yang penting sekarang Hinata baik-baik saja. Hinata mari kita pulang".

"Hai". Akupun melirik kearah seseorang yang saat ini berdiri disamping ku.

"A-_arigatou gozaimasu_ Na-naruto-_senpai_"

Seperti biasa, aku selalu terbata-bata saat bicara dengan nya.

"Sama-sama, sekarang pulang lah. Istirahat yang cukup ya Hinata"

Wajah ku panas, aku tau sekarang pasti muka ku merah. Sulit menahan nya. Bahkan hanya dengan senyuman kecil dari Naruto-s_enpai_ saja sudah membuat ku seperti ini. Tapi, jika aku pulang bersama _kaa-san_ berarti, aku tidak jadi diantar oleh Naruto-_senpai_ 'kan?Sepertinya itu memang takkan pernah terjadi.

**~[]Want to RnR?[]~**

Berlatih, berlatih dan terus berlatih.

Sudah tak bisa diungkapkan betapa lelah nya aku saat ini. Dalam satu hari ini, aku datang kesekolah hanya untuk berlatih. Terpaksa meninggalkan pelajaran. Mau bagaimana lagi, Anko-_sensei_ terus saja memaksa ku. Lagi pula waku ku hanya tinggal 5 hari lagi dan aku masih belum bisa memutar dan melempar tongkat dengan benar.

Sekarang sudah pukul 16.05 aku masih berada di halaman sekolah untuk berlatih. Sebenar nya tak ada yang meminta ku untuk berlatih sampai sore begini. Entah kenapa aku merasa harus berlatih lebih giat, mengingat wajah memelas Anko-_sensei_ saat meminta bantuan padaku. Aku jadi benar-benar tidak tega. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika tidak tampil maksimal nanti nya. Ino, Tenten dan Temari sudah pulang 30 menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya mereka ingin menemani lebih lama lagi, tapi seperti nya mereka ada urusan mendadak, entah apa itu.

Aku mulai mengambil ancang-ancang lagi untuk melempar. Aneh, kenapa aku jadi tegang begini? Oh, semoga saja kejadian kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Aku mengusap-usap kening ku yang ditempeli pembalut luka kecil sambil meningat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

Baiklah, aku tidak boleh takut. Jika nanti tongkat nya jatuh ke arah ku lagi, aku akan lari saja. Oke, ini dia.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"Hup"

Aku melempar sambil memejamkan mata, takut. Tak tau sekarang setinggi apa tongkat yang ku lempar tadi.

Saat aku membuka mata dan mengintip ke atas, kulihat tongkat ku terbang tinggi sekali menuju kearah lapangan futsal. Oh tidak, lemparan ku terlalu kuat.

Tongkat yang kulempar tadi mendarat di dekat kerumunan penonton yang sedang menyaksikan perlombaan futsal yang diadakan sekolah ku sore ini. Huft, untung saja tidak ada korban.

Aku bergegas mendekat kearah lapangan untuk mengambil tongkat ku. Di tengah lapangan ku lihat Naruto-_Senpai_ tengah berdiri menghadap gawang sambil menginjak bola dikaki-nya, sepertinya ingin melakukan _finalty_.

Eh? Aku tidak tau kalo Naruto-_senpai_ ikut main.

Penonton yang sebelum nya riuh menjadi tegang, suasana nya kini cukup sunyi. Mereka semua-termasuk aku, sepertinya tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto-_senpai _saat ini.

"Apa mungkin dia bisa melakukan nya?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, semoga saja dia tidak mengecewakan banyak orang seperti ku. Kita berdoa saja"

Kudengar percakapan dua orang pria yang mengintip pertandingan dari balik pohon dekat lapangan. Satu orang berambut kuning dan satu lagi rambut nya dikuncir keatas dengan goresan bekas luka horizontal diwajah nya.

"Kudengar dia takut melakukan _finalty_ karena kegagalan mu dulu. Benarkah itu?".

"Ya, kurasa begitu".

"…."

"Aku sering mendengar kalau Naruto di ejek oleh teman-teman nya karena kegagalan ku saat melakukan _finalty_ dulu. Anak yang malang. Aku yang melakukan kesalahan, tapi dia harus menerima akibatnya".

"Percayalah padanya, ini pertama kali dia melakukan _finalty_ 'kan?"

"Ya. Semoga dia berhasil"

Dari percakapan dua orang itu, aku jadi mengerti sekarang. Mengapa penonton menjadi begitu tegang, tak ada yang memberi semangat. Jadi, ini pertama kalinya?

Berjuanglah, Naruto-_senpai_.

Kulihat Naruto-_senpai_ mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

Dan saat pluit berbunyi.

Naruto-_senpai_ mulai menendang.

Kulihat bola itu melesat menuju kearah gawang.

Dan.

Sayang nya bola itu membentur tiang atas gawang.

Kenapa bisa begini? Selama ini yang ku tau Naruto-_senpai_ sangat pandai bermain bola. Kenapa aku merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam seperti ini saat menyaksikan kegagalan Naruto-_senpai_?

Aku, kecewa.

Kulihat Kakashi-_sensei_, guru olahraga kami memasuki lapangan dan mendekat kearah Naruto-s_enpai_. Sebenar nya ada apa? Kakashi-_sensei_ berbicara sesuatu padanya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena jarak ku sekarang cukup jauh, tapi ekspresi Naruto-_senpai _yang tadinya murung berubah jadi senang. Sebenar nya ada apa?

Saat Kakashi-_sensei_ meninggalkan lapangan, Naruto-s_enpai _mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, lagi. Sepertinya Naruto-_senpai _diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Kakashi-_sensei_.

Wah, itu bagus.

Saat Naruto-s_enpai_ bersiap menendang, aku merapatkan jari-jari ku sambil memejamkan mata, berharap hal baik terjadi. _Kami-sama_ semoga dia berhasil.

"_Ganbate _Naruto-_senpai_!"

Aku berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa, Karena jarak ku yang cukup jauh, kurasa dia tidak akan mendengar nya. Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara riuh penonton. Aku membuka mata kembali dan menyaksikan Naruto diangkat oleh teman-teman nya.

Jadi, dia berhasil?

Seperinya begitu. Syukurlah.

Tadi itu cukup menegangkan. Melakukan _finalty_ adalah hal yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh Naruto-_senpai_. Dengan usaha dan keyakinan dia bisa melakukan nya. Itu hebat, akupun tak boleh kala darinya. Menjadi mayor drum band adalah hal baru bagiku, aku akan terus berusaha dan yakin bisa melakukan nya.

Terimakasih Naruto-s_enpai_, berkat Naruto-s_enpai_ aku jadi bersemangat lagi.

~[o]**RnR?**[o]~

Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah menjadikan tugas yang diberikan Anko-_sensei_ ini sebaga beban. Kini aku menikmati nya. Bahkan kini aku sudah mahir memutar dan melempar tongkat. Tidak mudah memang, setelah berjuang kerasselama satu minggu, menahan sakit nya rongkat saat mendarat dikepala ku dan meminta maaf pada _korban-korban_ ku. Sekarang aku merasa sudah cukup siap untuk mengikuti perlombaan marcing band.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap? Kita akan mulai sekarang" itu Anko-_sensei_

"Ha-hai"

Perlombaan itu diadakan

Hari ini.

_Kami-sama_ bantulah aku.

Aku memulai dengan melempar tongkat kemudian memutar nya. Perlahan aku pun berjalan diikuti rombongan _marcing band_ dibelakangku. Para pemain musik dibelakang ku memainkan nada sesuai dengan gerakan ku.

Di sisi jalan kulihat Ino, Tenten dan Temari menatap ku bangga. Mereka tak henti-henti nya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka. Disisi lain aku juga melihat Ka-_san_ tersenyum lembut kearah ku disamping Hanabi yang bertepuk tanagan.

Aku pun berbalik untuk mengatur mereka. Ah senang nya. Aku menjadi seorang pemimpin. Apa Naruto-_senpai_ melihatku?

**14 Februari**

Sejak pagi tadi meja dan lokerku dipenuhi oleh bunga dan cokelat. Entah dari siapa saja, yang ku tau pasti tak ada satu pun yang dari Naruto-_senpai_. Padajal cokelat-cokelat itu terlihat enak. Tapi aku benar-benar tak berselera sekarang.

"Hinata yang ini buat ku ya" Kudengar suara Ino. Entah apa yang dimaksud nya dengan '_ini_' barusan karena aku menhadap kearah berlawanan dari nya. Tapi biarlah, apapun itu mungkin hanya sebuah cokelat jadi aku mengangguk saja tanpa menoleh.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Sudah mendapat cokelat sebanyak itu, tapi wajahmu kusut. Harusnya kan kau senang". Temari duduk disamping ku.

"Tentu saja dia kecewa karena Naruto belum memberikan apa-apa untuk nya"

Baiklah Ino, kau tidak perlu mengingatkan tentang hal itu dan membuat ku semakin kecewa.

"Hinata, Naruto-_senpai_ datang"

Tenten berseru dari arah pintu masuk. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku bergegas mendekati-nya untuk memastikan. Dan ternyata benar, Naruto-_senpai_ berjalan kemari sambil membawa sebuah mawar putih beserta akar-akar nya?

Itu agak aneh.

"Temui dia"

Tenten mendorong ku perlahan agar mendekat pada Naruto-_senpai. _

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tak berani menyapa nya. Yang aku lakukan hanya menunduk dan memainkan telunjuk.

"Ini"

Naruto-_senpai_ menyodorkan mawar putih tadi kearah ku. Dengan gemetar, aku meraih nya lalu menundukan kepala, lagi.

Hening sesaat.

Oh _kami-sama_ aku sunguh bahagia. Jika saja tidak ada Naruto-_senpai_ dihadapan ku saat ini, aku pasti sudah menepuk-nepuk pipi ku seperti orang bodoh untuk memastikan ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Dari teman ku"

Aku mengangkat kepala melihat kearah wajah Naruto-_senpai_ yang saat ini sedang tersenyum.

Apa tadi dia bilang? Dari teman nya?

"Aku pergi dulu ya"

Dan tanpa menyadari apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Naruto-s_enpai_ pun berlalu begitu saja.

Hatiku, tak pernah sehancur ini.

~[o]**RnR?**~[o]~

Efek dari latihan nonstop selama seminggu yang kulakukan waktu itu sepertinya mulai terasa. Entah ini efek dari lelah atau sakit hati. Intinya saat ini aku sedang sakit. Mungkin demam.

Untuk seharian ini aku hanya berbaring dikamar, memang tidak enak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

_Form : +6282038***_

_Cepat sembuh Hinata-chan… ^^_

Sudah selama setahun ini orang itu mengirimi ku sms yang tak pernah kubalas. Bukan nya aku sombong, hanya saja aku tidak mengenal orang itu dan aku takut orang itu ingin berbuat macam-macam, apalagi sekarang sedang marak nya kan kasus penculikan yang diawalai oleh perkenalan ditelpon ataupun sms?

Intinya aku bukan sombong, hanya berjaga-jaga.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat ku bingung. Orang ini selalu mengirimkan pesan yang isinya selalu sesuai dengan keadaan ku sekarang. Apa dia, penguntit? Baiklah aku mulai takut. Cukup kasian membiarkan nya mengirim sms yang tak pernah ku balas, kumulai saja jari-jari ku menari diatas keypad ponsel ini.

_To : +6282038***_

_Maaf, kamu siapa? _

Send…

Tak selang beberapa lama aku mengirim pesan itu, tiba-tiba ponsel ku bergetar. Cepat juga.

_Form : +6282038***_

_Aku teman mu ^^_

Orang ini aneh dan membingungkan, jika benar dia teman ku kenapa nomer nya tidak terdaftar?

_To : +6282038***_

_Maksud ku, nama mu siapa?_

Seperti sebelum nya, orang itu membalas dengan cepat.

_Form : +6282038***_

_Jadi, kau mulai tertarik tentang ku?_

Aku merasa agak jengkel, orang ini benar-benar aneh.

_To : +6282038***_

_Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku merasa tidak adil. Kau seelalu tau tentang ku, sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mu._

Send…

Form : +628203***

Bukan kah sudah ku katakan kalau aku teman mu. Jadi kau benar-benar tertarik eh?

Baiklah, habis sudah batas sabar ku, ini menjengkelkan. Kupikir orang ini hanya bermain-main. Ku letakkan kembali ponsel ku diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidur sebelum aku naik ke kasur untuk tidur, tentunya.

Hampir saja mata ku terpejam, tiba-tiba suara getaran dari atas meja mengganggu ku. Itu ponsel ku. Dengan malas ku raih ponsel itu dan melihat isi pesan nya.

_To : +6282038***_

_Bisakah kita bertemu besok? Ku tunggu di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat._

Besok? Di atap sekolah? Berarti dia satu sekolah dengan ku. Tadi nya aku mengira dia hanyalah brandalan atau om-om iseng yang sedang mencari hiburan. Emh, tidak ada salah nya kan menemuinya besok. Aku cukup penasaran dengan orang misterius ini.

**. . .**

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku bergegas menaiki tangga menuju ke atap sekolah. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu bersemangat dan, gugup? Ini aneh.

Setibanya aku diatap, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat.

Sembari menunggu, aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku ku. Benda bulat pipih kecil berwarna putih dengan kedua lubang ditengah nya dan garis lengkung menyerupai wajah senyum. Kancing.

Melihat kancing ini selalu mengingat kan ku pada Naruto-_senpai_. Kira-kira sedang apa dia sekarang?

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

Suara langkah kaki seseorang datang dari arah belakang.

Kumasukan kembali kancing tadi kedalam saku. Ah, aku benar-benar gugup. Kira-kira orang ini siapa?

"Hinata?"

Aku mengenal suara ini.

Ini kan…

"Naruto-_senpai?_" ujar ku saat berbalik dan meyakinkan siapa orang yang datang.

Ternyata Naruto-s_enpai_ apa mungkin dia…

"Akhirnya kau datang"

Suara yang lain mengikuti dari belakang Naruto-_senpai_. Perlahan seserong dengan tampang _stoic_ nya berjalan menuju kearah ku. Dia Sasuke-_senpai_, teman dekat Naruto-_senpai_.

"Jadi, kau menerima pesan ku?" Tanya orang itu.

Akupun mengangguk. Ku lirik sedikit dari sudut bibir orang itu terangkat membentuk senyum kecil diwajah dingin nya itu. Cukup mempesona.

"A-ada apa _senpai_?" Kenapa aku merasa tambah gugup begini?

"Sudah lama aku memperhatikan mu. Dan kurasa…"

Dia memberi jeda sedikit dari kata-kata nya lalu kulihat ia memalingkan wajah nya kearah lain, entahlah.

"Aku menyukaimu".

Lanjut nya. Begitu mudah, begitu cepat nya. Segampang itukah cara seseorang menyatakan perasaan nya? Padahal aku tidak terlalu mengenal nya. Kami-_sama_ aku gugup, ini pertama kali nya seseorang menyatakan perasaan nya padaku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku tak menyukai nya. Yang aku sukai hanya…

"Na-naruto-_senpai_ ada perlu apa tadi memanggil ku?"

Ku alihkan pembicaraan dan ku abaikan Sasuke-_senpai_ yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban ku. Semoga saja ini bisa membantu.

"Ouh, aku hanya ingin bertanya sedang apa Hinata sendiri disini".

Hanya itu. Sebenarnya aku berharap lebih.

"Tapi sekarang kurasa aku sudah tau alasan nya"

Lanjut Naruto-_senpai_ sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke-_senpai_ dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke-_senpai, _berdua.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hinata? Diam berarti 'iya' kan?"

Kuabaikan saja suara itu, pandangan ku masih terfokus pada punggung Naruto-_senpai_ yang berjalan semakin jauh lalu menghilang.

_Tuan kancing, aku berharap saat ini Naruto-senpai yang berada disini…_

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Saat melakukan perjalanan dengan _mouse_ saya untuk membuka file-file lama. Akhirnya saya nemu nih dokumen.

Bukan nya hilang, tapi saya… ehm,lupa. _#dipancung_

Saya ingin mohon maaf sama readers sekalian. Tapi apakah dimaafkan?

Pict ini entah sejak kapan saya telantarkan, ah tugas-tugas sekolah itu yang tidak mengijinkan saya untuk meluangkan waktu _#nunjuk tumpukan kertas. _

**Saat nya bales Review!**

**Nini** Emang adaptasi dari film thailand kok… Baca A/N nya ya biar tau ^^

**Iis** Ini udah kelamaan deh kayanya… :D

**Kiriko **Ka top? Siapa ya… #plak makasih dahh review ya… ^^

**Hyuna Toki** Gpp telat, yg penting review :D#plak ni daah apdet chingu ^^

**Lailatul **Iyap ini adaptasi dari film itu chingu… baca A/N nya ya… ^^

**Gyurin Kim** Nii dah apdet… masiih nunggu? (maaf telat-banget)

**Latifah** Biarin tuh si rock lee pingin exist juga katanya… khukhukhu

**YOSH!**

Mulai chap depan saya akan ber-improvisasi #khukhukhu ;))

Gomen kalo masih ada kurang, Typo dsb… saya hanyalah author(manusia) biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan dan males ngedit ulang#plak. Pngen nya cepet2 apdet gitu~

#khukhukhu…

(udaa lama gak apdet jadi lupa gmana cra nya)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_Please!_


End file.
